True Wonder
by WolfPyre
Summary: The 2nd story in my True Universe. Same warnings apply. WARNING: Contains spanking of a minor and bad language


True Wonder  
WolfPyre

Warning #1: I do not claim to speak the languages I've used in this fic. All mistakes are mine…though not intentional.

Warning #2: I am aware Vin lived with the Comanche and the Kiowa. However, I couldn't find a Comanche-English or Kiowa-English dictionary. But I did find a rather extensive Cheyenne-English one, so that's what I used. The other stuff is Manx Gaelic. I've included all the translations in parentheses next to the word or sentence.

Warning #3: Contains spanking as a form of discipline- If that's not your thing, hit the delete key. You have been warned!

Warning #4: There is A LOT of bad language in this fic.

Note: This is the second story in my "True" universe. You could probably read it without reading the first one, "Truly Magnificent", but you might get a little lost.

And a BIG thanks Derby! Thanks for letting me bouce idea's off you. Without your help this story would be a mess!

Summary: True learns what family is.

True Wonder  
By: WolfPyre

"True Tanner!" Nettie yelled when I rode into the yard. "How many times I gotta tell ya not ta ride in here like that!"

I pulled Eavan up to the porch and dismounted. "Sorry Nettie."

"Don't let it happen again or you'll have a hard time settin' in that saddle your so fond of." She headed for the house. "C'mon. I got cinnamon rolls for ya!"

"All right!" I whooped and followed her inside. Once I was seated she started questioning me.

"Well? Ya gonna tell me how ya got Vin ta let ya come out here by yourself?"

"Well, he didn't exactly let me." I murmured around a mouthful of pastry.

"True…"

"Now Nettie I tried, I really did. But he kept tellin' me I was comin' out ta Chris's shack with him ta help out. An Chris couldn't help me none cause then Vin would get suspicious."

Nettie sighed. "What did ya do?"

"Nothing bad." I smiled. "Just hid his clothes an took off."

"True!" Nettie tried to cover her laugh but it didn't work.

"I couldn't think of anythin' else." I giggled.

"Well, Casey's on her way ta tell Vin you're here with me an invite him an Chris ta supper."

"Good. Chris told me he'd make sure Vin came peaceable like. An since we told the guys ta be here a hour 'fore supper, they won't cross Vin an Chris's path."

"Ya though of everythin' didn't ya?"

"Yep. I want Vin ta be surprised. It is his birthday after all."

"That it is." Nettie started clearing away my dishes. "Now, the only thing left ta do is make the cake an decorate the house."

I jumped up. "Then let's get started."

"Aw Nettie why do I gotta take a bath? I just took one a couple days ago."

"Cause you're filthy an I want ya nice an clean for Vin. Now git outta them clothes an inta that tub."

"But Nettie…OW!" I rubbed my backside. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, well it's gonna hurt a lot more if ya don't get your backside in that tub." Nettie threatened.

"Everyone givin' me baths…good thing I don't mind bein naked in front a people." I muttered to myself as I started to undress. "Ouch!"

"Don't speak under your breath. It's rude." Nettie scolded.

I climbed into the tub. "Ya know, I am nine…I can take a bath by myself."

"I know ya can, but ya don't wash right unless someone's watchin' ya." Nettie said and began washing my hair. After she rinsed out the soap she handed me a cloth. "Wash!" When I was finished, I stood up so Nettie could help me out of the tub.

"Good gracious child! What is that on your back?" she exclaimed when she saw my tattoo.

"Oh that's my clan markin'." I answered, surprised Nettie hadn't seen it until now. "Everyone get's one when they come of age."

"Come of age? True you're just a child!"

"Age don't matter where I'm from. As soon as the Elders think ya can handle yourself an work the trade they'd been trainin' ya for since birth, they do the Marking Ceremony an send ya off on your first run."

"How old were ya?"

"Six."

"Six?!"

"Yep. I'm small for my age so's I can sneak around without no one noticin'. An the Elders thought my adorable looks would have people fallin' for every trick I had…boy, were they right! I perfected the "lost little girl" act ta the point I barely had ta say anythin'! Heck, on my first run I brung in 500 Tareks." I said arrogantly.

Nettie shook her head and wrapped me in a warm towel. "That's some place ya came from. Sure am glad you're here now."

I smiled up at her. "Me too."

"C'mon, let's get ya dressed."

I looked around. "Where's my clothes?"

"Right here." Nettie said and held up a light blue dress.

"Aw Nettie do I gotta?" I whined.

"Yes ya do. Vin likes ta see ya in a dress sometimes. Call it a birthday present."

"I already got him one a those." I pouted and stepped into the undergarments Nettie held out. "Don't wanna spoil him with too many gifts."

"Well, then do it for me. I didn't work on this dress every night for nothin'."

I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "Ya made this just for me?" I fingered the dress and swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. "Ain't never had no one do that for me 'fore." I felt a tear escape and wiped it away…man, living with Vin was making me soft!

"Surely your ma…"

"I never got ta meet her." At Nettie's questioning look I added, "She died a couple a minutes after I was born."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"S'okay. Ya don't miss what ya never had, right?" I sighed. "Sides she did give me one thing."

"What's that?"

"My name. Do ya wanna hear the story behind it?"

"I'd love to."

Nettie sat in her rocker and opened her arms as an invite to sit with her. I snuggled down and let her put a blanket around me. "See, mama an papa had been tryin' ta have 'nother baby since Kieran was born. When mama found out she was gonna have me, she had a hard time believin' she was actually pregnant after all those years a tryin'."

"I imagine so." Nettie said softly.

"Well, she had a rough time birthin' me an was so weak papa had ta hold me up for mama ta see me. She took one look at me an said 'It's true. I can't believe it, it's really true.' Kieran said she laid back down with the biggest smile on her face, closed her eyes an never woke up again. When it came time ta name me, papa an Kieran decided ta use True since it's the last thing mama said 'fore she died."

"It's a beautiful name. A little odd but beautiful." Nettie kissed my cheek. "Let's get ya dressed."

I shifted uncomfortably after Nettie slipped the dress over my head and buttoned it. "Ya know, this dress is pretty an all, but don't think I'm gonna wear it all the time. I can't breathe." I pulled at the neck to prove my point.

Nettie slapped my hands. "Quit that. It fits just right. Your just not used ta wearin' one. Now, let's do something with that hair." She combed my hair and pulled it back with a barrette, allowing my curls to fall down my back and over my shoulders. Then I saw her pick up the bow…oh hell no! There was no way I was wearing that!

"Please Nettie…no bow!" I pleaded.

"But it'll look pretty with that dress."

"Pretty on not, I already look enough like a girl. I don't need no damn bow." I said obstinately. "Ouch!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry." I replied contritely and gave her my puppy dog eyes. "But please don't make me wear a bow."

"Oh, all right."

Once Nettie had everything situated the way she wanted she took me into her room and stood me in front of her full-length mirror. I stared at the image reflecting back at me. "Is that me?" I asked, amazed at the transformation.

Nettie smiled and took my hand. "C'mon. The boys'll be here any minute."

JD, Casey and Buck were the first to arrive. "Well now, what do we have here?" Buck asked as he stepped up onto the porch. "Is that you Trouble?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ya sure? Cause I gotta say ya don't look like her with that fancy dress on."

"It's me Buck. I think I'd know." I giggled.

Buck scratched his head. "All right, if ya say so." He replied doubtfully and took a few steps towards the door.

"Hey!" I called. "Ya forgot ta give me a hug ya big oaf."

He turned around. "Now I definitely know it's you!" He walked back and scooped me up into a hug. "Better?"

I smiled. "Yep."

He put me down and gave my backside a playful swat. "Go on an see if Nettie needs anythin'."

Nathan and Josiah came while I was helping Nettie set the table. I dropped the silverware I was laying out and ran over to them. "'Siah! Nathan!" Josiah lifted me into a hug then passed me over to Nathan, who hugged me and set me back on the floor. "'Bout time ya got here."

"Now don't you look pretty today." Josiah said.

"She sure does. I kinda like seein' her in a dress. How 'bout you Josiah?" Nathan teased.

"I've got to agree with ya on that, Brother Nathan."

"Now don't you two go gettin' no ideas." I threatened. "I'm only wearin' this cause it's Vin's birthday. I ain't gonna be wearin' it again anytime soon."

Both of them smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"True Tanner!"

Shit, now what? I looked over to see Nettie standing next to the table with her arms crossed. She looked from the silverware to me then back to the silverware. "Sorry Nettie." I hurried back over and finished setting it out.

A few minutes later I heard someone pull up outside and peeked out the window to see who it was. "It's Ezra." I announced and ran out to greet him.

He dismounted Ace, handed the reins to JD, and stepped up on the porch. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He said as he took my hand.

I giggled. Ya see, Ezra's been trying to teach me how be a lady. Now I get the chance to show him I do actually listen to him. "Miss True Tanner." I replied in a soft southern accent.

"Madame." He kissed my hand. "Might I say you are looking profoundly beautiful this fine day."

"Why thank you sir."

"May I have the pleasure of being your escort for this evening's festivities?" He held out his arm.

"You may." I answered and took his arm. We turned to go inside and were surprised when applause broke out. Ezra looked at me and bowed. I curtsied in return before giving him a hug. "See, I do pay attention even if ya tend ta talk too much." The others laughter brought Nettie outside.

"All right, everyone inside. He'll be here soon."

"Ya sure it's gonna be okay ta surprise Vin?" Buck asked. "Ya know how skittish he can be."

"Already figured how ta avoid that." I answered, "All we gotta do is let him see all of us standing here 'fore we yell 'Happy Birthday'."

"Won't that ruin the surprise?"

"Nope. Remember, its Vin were talkin' 'bout. He'll see everyone 'fore we even take the breath were gonna need ta yell." I looked out the window and saw Chris and Vin riding into the yard. "He's comin'!"

We all took our places as Nettie went to the door. She made sure everyone was ready, then opened it. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" We yelled in unison.

Vin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Chris. "I'm gonna git ya fer this Cowboy."

Chris held up his hands. "Don't look at me! This wasn't my idea!"

Vin turned back to the group. "If'n ya didn't do it then that means someone else did." Quicker than spit, he scooped me up and started tickling me. "Did ya do this Sunshine?"

"Uh-huh!" I gasped between giggles. "With Nettie's help!"

He stopped and settled me on his hip. "I ain't never had a birthday party 'fore. Thank ya both." He kissed Nettie's cheek, gave me a hug and set me down. "Ya look prettier than a sunset in that dress Sunshine."

"Thanks." I beamed. "Nettie made it for me."

"She did? Did ya thank her?"

"Yep." I took his hand and started pulling him over to the table. "Now quit it with the big brother stuff so's we can eat."

"Nettie, ya out done yerself." Vin said as he stood and rubbed his full belly.

Nettie smiled. "Anythin' fer my boy." She shooed him into the living room. "Now, ya got presents ta open. Go on."

The others followed and settled themselves in various positions around the room. I let them give Vin their gifts first. He opened each one and thanked the giver accordingly.

By the time he was done, I was squirming with nervous energy. "My turn!" I hopped up and handed him the gift I made. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal carving of a hawk perched on a tree branch.

He turned it around to look at it at all angles. "It's beautiful."

"It's your animal spirit." I said proudly. "Chris helped me make it. Do ya like it?"

"Sunshine, I love it." He pulled me into his lap and hugged me close.

"It appears your artistic talents are not limited to illustration's alone." Ezra said as he looked the carving over. "You are extremely gifted."

"Thanks Ezra." I wiggled out of Vin's arms and stood up. "Now that that's over its time for cake!"

"Cake? We got cake? Why didn't anyone tell me? I woulda saved me some room." Vin whined.

"Quit your whinin'. Ya know as well as I do that your stomach's a bottomless pit. I'm sure ya can fit a piece or two in there." Nettie swatted his backside playfully and pushed him back towards the table. "Now go an sit down 'fore I decide ta give ya your birthday spanking right here an now."

"Yes ma'am." Vin said and slipped by her before she could make good on her threat.

The following afternoon, me and Vin took some time to ourselves and went fishing.

"Uh Vin? I have 'nother gift for ya. I didn't want ta give it ta ya yesterday cause I weren't sure how ta tell ya in front of the others." I pulled the necklace out of my pocket. "This here's a union pendant. I made it look like the one Canyon…" I paused and tried to stop the tears that came.

Vin pulled me onto his lap and held me tight. "Ya miss 'em a lot don't ya?"

I nodded. "Canyon was the only true friend I ever had. He was my jarroo-vraar, my blood brother." I shifted to look at Vin. "Ya know I missed him a lot when I had ta come here, but I always believed I'd see him again. He once told me that if we ever got separated that he'd find me, no matter where I was. I guess I expected him ta show up here. But now that he's gone it's like a piece of my heart left with him."

"Was he a border runner too?"

"Nope. He always said that was sissy work. Canyon was a Shirreyder, which means seeker. He was gifted with enhanced sight, hearin' an reflexes so he was very good at what he did. His main job was to sneak into strongholds and take anything that might help our cause…it's a very dangerous trade."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah an it got him killed." I said sadly and held up my half of our union pendant. "This is all I have left of him."

"Where's the other half? I know Blaed gave it ta ya."

"In my room. I haven't gotten up enough courage ta complete the bonding."

"The bonding?"

"Canyon was a Wicca…which meant he dealt with magic an potions an stuff…he did this bonding incantation for the union pendant which says that if one of the holders die, you're s'pposed ta take their half an add it ta yours ta complete the circle. As the two pieces meld inta one, the spirit of the one who died is s'pposed ta live inside ya." I held up the new pendant I made for me and Vin. "That's what I've made for ya. Our own union pendant."

"Do ya know how ta do it?"

"I'm not s'pposed too…the elders forbid it 'cause they weren't sure how the black arts would interact with my gifts…but Canyon showed me anyway." I caught the look Vin was throwing me. "Don't worry, it's the only spell he taught me."

Vin took his half. "Glad ta hear it."

"Now, if we do this, ya need ta know that ya will be the only person that can take it off…at least until ya die. If anyone else tries they'll be shocked an thrown ta the ground as soon as they touch it. Once ya die, only those given the privilege can remove it. So in Canyon's case, that honor was given ta me, Kieran, an Blaed. That way, the pieces could be reunited if one of us were ta die. Do ya still want ta do it?"

"I reckon." He turned the pendant over to look at it. "What's it say?"

"It's in my planet's language…Shawk means Hawk."

"So it's yer spirit animal that's used?"

"Yep. See, mine says Fynney Shynnee, which is Fox. Canyon's said Hullad, which is Owl."

"So what do ya need ta do?"

"Actually I already done it. All's ya have ta do it put it on."

"Who cain remove it?"

"Me, Nettie, Mary, Casey or one of the boys. But remember it's only if ya die…which ain't gonna happen for a long time…I don't want no one gettin' shocked…it really hurts!"

"Does that go fer both of us?"

"Yep, 'cept ya are on the list. The only thing ya need ta watch for is that the right necklace it taken off since I have two."

"All right."

"After we do this I wanna do an Annym Boandey, an essence bond. It can only be done right after the union so ya gotta decide now if ya wanna go through with it."

"What is it?"

"It's the strongest bond two people can have, less your blood kin. All we gotta do it touch the pendants together, animal spirit ta animal spirit, an declare our bond."

Vin smiled and took my hand. "I couldn't think a anythin else I'd rather do."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Me neither." I pulled away and handed him my necklace. "Okay, I'm gonna put this on ya then ya put mine on me. A blue light will arch out an meet in the middle. When it's gone, the bonding's complete. Okay?"

Vin nodded.

We put each other's necklaces on. As soon as the pendants hit out chests a red light arched out. Red? Red? What the hell…

"Thought ya said the light was gonna be blue?"

I was a little shaken up…we couldn't possible have the type of bond the red light indicated.

"True? Ya all right?"

I looked up and saw the concern in Vin's eyes. "Yeah, just a little shocked. The red light means we already have a blood kin bond. But that's impossible!"

"Could it be red cause we already see ourselves as blood kin?"

"I don't know. I supposed it could…I'm not real versed on the reasons behind the colors or what determines them." I shrugged. "Well, looks like we don't need ta do the Annym Boandey. So, I guess this officially makes ya my brother huh?"

"Sure does." Vin hugged me close. "Have I ever tole ya how much I love ya?"

"No." I said playing along with him…it was sorta a little game between us. "How much?"

"More'n all the stars in the sky."

"Yeah, well I love ya more than all the rain drops in the clouds."

"That much huh? Well, I reckon I'm gonna have ta work on lovin' ya some more." He pulled me in close and hugged me tight. "Am I closer ta ya now?"

"Nah, I think ya need ta keep on tryin'." I replied, snuggling down into his lap. He held me tighter and kissed my head. After a few minutes, Vin tapped my leg. "C'mon we gotta head back if'n we wanna eat t'night."

I stood and headed over to Eavan. As I put her saddle on I noticed she kept lifting her front leg. "What's a matter girl? Ya hurt?" I listened to her answer before turning to Vin. "Vin, Eavan says there something wrong with her leg."

Vin finished saddling Peso and came over to inspect Eavan. "I don't see nothin'. Best not ride her till we cain get a good look at it." Vin scooped me up and set me on Peso. "C'mon, ya cain ride with me." He tied her reins to Peso's saddle and mounted up behind me.

"Vin?"

"Yeah."

"Can I shoot your gun?"

I heard him sigh. "True, what's a gun?"

"A weapon."

"An what ain't ya s'pposed ta touch?"

I groaned. "Weapons."

"So what do ya think my answer is?"

I wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "Aw Vin…"

"I didn't hear ya."

"But I already know how ta shoot." I whined.

"Did I jist hear whinin'?"

Okay, this was not going well. "No sir."

"Didn't think so. Now, what do ya think my answer is?"

"No. Ya ain't gonna let me shoot your gun."

"An what'll happen if'n yer caught touchin' a weapon?"

I knew this answer by heart. "You'll blister my backside so's I can't sit down for a month a Sundays."

"Ah, so ya do listen ta me."

"Sometimes…" I grumbled.

"Sometimes! I'll show ya sometimes!" Vin began tickling me. "Are ya gonna listen ta me?"

"Yeah!" I gasped between giggles.

Vin didn't stop his assault. "All the time?"

"Noooo..."

"Say it!" When I didn't answer, Vin increased the attack. "Say it!"

"All right…I promise ta listen ta ya all the time." I managed to squeak out.

Vin stopped and pulled me back into a hug. "Knew ya'd see it my way."

1 week later

I was outside the saloon sitting on Vin's lap when we heard gunshots coming from the bank. Vin bolted to his feet and pushed me into the saloon. "Stay here an don't move!"

I started to follow him. "But I wanna see!"

Vin turned me back to the saloon door and pushed me inside with a swat to my butt. "I said stay here!" he said firmly before heading towards the bank.

I waited until I heard him run off before slipping outside. I wasn't gonna miss this…we haven't had any excitement in over a week. I crept closer and had to duck behind a water trough as a bullet whizzed past me. When the coast was clear, I peeked over the top but couldn't see anything so I climbed up onto the roof of the hardware store.

I watched the gun play and giggled when I saw that the boys had the robbers surrounded…or so I thought. Suddenly a man came running out of the alley next to me and took aim…right at JD's back. There was no way I was going to let JD get shot so I pulled out my slingshot, hooked my legs on a beam and swung down behind him.

"Hey, dickhead!" I yelled from my upside-down position. The man turned and was rewarded with a rock to his face. As he fell, his gun discharged bringing everyone's attention my way.  
"Uh…hi guys!" I squeaked before getting down to run. Unfortunately, my track record with nails and clothing reared its ugly head…I was stuck!

The boys 'persuaded' the robbers to surrender and herded them to jail…and god I wished I was going with them. Vin and Chris started towards me and the look on their faces had my instincts screaming RUN! I wiggled frantically hoping to get a bit of luck in this whole ordeal and get myself free. Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on my side today.

"N-now Vin…I can s'plain…" I stuttered.

"Get down. NOW!"

"Uh…I-I can't. I'm s-stuck."

Chris stepped closer and lifted me up while Vin unhooked my pant leg. "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YA THINKIN'!" Vin yelled as soon as my feet hit the ground.

Uh oh. Well, I could kiss my little behind goodbye! "He was gonna shoot JD…"

"I thought I tole ya ta stay in the saloon!"

My shoes became very interesting at that point. "I wanted ta see…"

Vin suddenly reached out and grabbed my hat. I looked up and saw him sticking his finger through a hole in it. I was soooo dead…I mean really dead…the deadest a body could be and still breathe!

"Get back ta the boardinghouse an up ta yer room. NOW!" Vin grounded out.

He didn't need to tell me twice…I got while the getting was good! Hey, any reprieve, no matter how short, was a good thing. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard someone coming up the stairs. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding when JD opened the door.

"Hey JD."

"Don't hey me." JD took his hat off and punched the inside. "Not after what ya did today. Do ya realize ya coulda been killed?"

I'd never seen JD angry before. "I know, but I couldn't let that bastard just shoot ya." I said sadly and threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

JD's face softened. "I appreciate the help, but ya still shouldn't a done it." He ran his hand through his hair. "Anyway, the others were too angry ta come up here…were afraid they'd kill ya before Vin did…so I was sent up here ta tell ya that Vin wants ya ta get ready for bed an that he'll be up in a while. He had ta go work off a little anger before he talks ta ya."

"He's real mad, ain't he?"

"True, I don't think there's a word ta describe what Vin's feelin' right now." JD pulled me into a hug. "Now, go on an put your nightshirt on."

I gulped. "M-my nightshirt? Can't I wear that thing Nettie gave me for Christmas?"

"Nope. Vin specifically said nightshirt."

"I ain't never gonna sit again, am I?"

"I wouldn't say never, but it might be a while, s'pecially since ya have the others waitin' in line behind Vin." He pulled a nightshirt out of my drawer. "Now ya better do what he said so ya don't get inta more trouble."

"Yes sir…OUCH! Hey!" I rubbed at the sting from the surprise attack by JD's hand.

"Don't ever do nothin like that again." JD hugged me once more and headed back downstairs.

The sun had just gone down when I heard footsteps again. I slowly stood up, determined to face this like a man…er woman. Unfortunately my courage disappeared the second I got a look at Vin's face and I sank back onto the bed.

"I don't know what ta say." Vin growled as he paced the room. "Ain't never 'spected ya ta do somethin' like this."

"Vin I…"

"He'kotoo'êstse! (Be quiet!)" He said, eyes blazing with anger. "Névé'eóxôheve! (Don't say anything!)"

Uh oh.

"What part of stay here an don't move didn't ya understand?"

I stayed silent, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"An what the hell were ya thinkin', droppin' down an shootin' that rock like ya did? Do ya realize how close ya come ta bein' shot? Cause if'n ya don't then take a look at yer hat!" He dropped down on the bed beside me and gathered me into his arms. "Ya coulda been killed. I ain't ready ta lose ya…s'pecially ta a fool stunt like that."

"I'm sorry Vin. I just couldn't let that guy shoot JD."

"He wouldn't a shot him cause I had 'em in my sights."

"Ya did?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah I did. Was on the roof of the general store. Ya woulda seen me if ya looked."

"Oh." I played with the buttons on his shirt. "I guess this was one of those think 'fore ya act moments, huh?"

"Yep." Vin stood and took off his belt. "An I already done all the thinkin I's gonna do 'bout yer punishment. Now it's time ta act." He propped his foot on the bed and lifted me over his knee. I panicked when I felt the cool air hit my bottom.

"No! Don't! I'm sorry!" I cried and tried to cover my backside with my hands. Vin just grabbed them and held them out of the way. I don't know how long I dangled there over his knee, but I'm pretty sure it was the longest tanning of my life…and boy was he letting me have it. When he was through, he laid me on the bed and put his belt back on.

I heard him walk across the room. A few moments later, I felt my nightshirt lifted again.

"N-NO! I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Shhh." Vin soothed and rubbed my back. "I jist gonna put a little salve on ya ta help with the burnin'." When he finished, he scooped me up, laid down on the bed and draped me on top of him...which only caused me to cry harder. "Shhh." He continued rubbing circles on my back until I stopped sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't a done what I did. I was just lookin' for some adventure." I said once I was able to speak.

"Reckon ya found a little too much."

"I sure did!" I reached back and touched my backside. "Ya sure ya left any skin back there?"

Vin snorted in reply and gently caressed my cheek with his hand. "Sunshine, ya know how much I hate doin' that. Don't ya?"

I sniffled. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's just part of big brother duty, huh?"

"Yep, I guess it is."

After a few minutes, I looked up at Vin. "The others mad?"

"Oh yeah."

"They gonna spank me too?"

"Don't rightly know. They's pretty angry."

"Cant ya just tell 'em ya gave me the mother of all tannin's an leave it at that?"

Vin smiled. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna let them spank ya agin, no matter how much ya deserve it. But ya still got more punishment ta come, ya know that."

"Maaan…I was hopin' ya'd just let me off with the spankin'."

"Now what kinda big brother would I be if'n I did that?"

"The best one in the world!"

"Well, I'm gonna have ta pass on that an be the meanest one in the world."

"Fine." I sighed. "What's the rest of my sentence warden?"

"Fer starters, yer gonna go apologize ta the boys fer scarin' 'em like that. Then yer gonna come back up here an give me yer slingshot, which ya ain't gonna be seein fer a while. An fer the next 2 weeks yer gonna go ta bed an hour early. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Vin kissed my head. "Now, ya got some apologies ta make."

I crawled off Vin and moved stiffly towards the door. "Thought ya said that salve was s'ppose ta help with the pain?"

"I said it would help with the burnin'…I didn't say nothin 'bout the pain. Sides, ya need that sting in yer tail ta help ya remember why ya got tanned in the first place." He took my hand. "C'mon ya best git it over with."

"Happy Birthday Kieran!"

I woke with a start, the sadness descending when I realized it was just a dream. Today was Kieran's birthday…or would have been his birthday if he was still alive. I can't believe I almost forgot! Some sister I am.

Cuddling sounded like a real good idea about now. I looked over at Vin's bed but it was empty. Well, there goes that idea. I rolled from under the covers, being careful to not put any weight on my butt, and stood up. I rifled through my drawers looking for something comfortable to wear and found a pair of overalls. I quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

"You're up early." Chris said when I stepped into the dining room.

"Couldn't sleep." I looked at the hard chairs and winced.

Chris laughed and moved back from the table. "Come on. You can sit with me."

"Ya ain't still mad at me?" I asked, surprised he was even talking to me.

"I didn't say that…what you did yesterday was foolish and dangerous. But you've been punished so that's the end of it." He opened his arms. "Now, are you going to sit with me or eat your breakfast standing up?"

I quickly crawled into his lap, cringing when my butt touched his thighs. "Where's Vin?"

"There was a problem between the ranchers and the Indians. He and Josiah went out to see if they could get things settled without bloodshed."

"Oh." I said sadly and picked at the food Chris set in front of me.

"You feeling okay?" He asked and felt my forehead.

"Yeah."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Had a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Chris pulled he back against him and hugged me. "All right. If you change your mind, I'll be ready to listen."

I nodded and nibbled on a biscuit. Okay, now what was I going to do? I really wanted Vin, but since he wasn't here, Chris would be the next best thing. "Are ya busy today?"

"Not really."

"Do ya wanna go fishin'?"

He ran his hand down my hair. "I'd love to. But first, you need to eat some breakfast."

I smiled. "Yes sir."

"You know, we've been here an hour and haven't gotten a bite. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Chris asked.

"Maybe." I giggled.

"Maybe huh? I'll show you maybe!" He started tickling me.

"Quit it!" I said breathlessly. "Your gonna make me pee!"

Chris's stopped and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled in and felt the sadness returning.

"You know you can tell me." Chris stated.

"Tell ya what?"

"Whatever's bothering you."

I sighed. "Today's Kieran's birthday."

"Is that what your dream was about?"

"Uh-huh. We was celebrating."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No, but I almost forgot today was his birthday." I wiped away the tears that fell. "I can't even remember what he looks like anymore." I felt Chris tense. God I was sooo stupid! He was the last person I should be having this conversation with. "I'm sorry. We don't gotta talk about it. I know it'll remind ya about your family."

Chris didn't say anything for a full five minutes. He kissed my head and wrapped his strong arms around me. "You're my family now."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Along with all the boys, Nettie, Mary and little Billy. I still think about Sarah and Adam, but having a new family around helps ease the pain."

"Would ya tell me about 'em?"

"Only if you tell me about yours."

I smiled up at him. "Deal! You first."

"All right. Well, Sarah was the most beautiful woman I ever met. She had long red hair and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. But don't let her beauty fool you…she had a temper to rival mine any day! She was always there to kick my butt back into place when I stepped out of line." He sighed. "But nothing I did made her love me less."

"What about Adam?"

"Adam? Well Adam was a cross between us. He had blond hair like me, but had Sarah's eyes." He caressed my cheek. "You remind me of him."

"I do?"

"Yep. Adam had a mischievous spirit and a heart of gold, just like you. Sometimes, when I had to punish him, he'd give me the most pitiful look, and damn if I didn't let him get away with what he did."

That peaked my interest. "Really?"

"You can just get that thought out of your head. I've become immune to all of your looks!"

"Darn!"

"So what about Kieran?"

I sobered immediately. "Me an Kieran was two peas in a pod. I went everywhere with him." I laid my head on Chris chest. "We were identical in looks…but that was as far as it went. He was real serious an strict... but I figure that's cause he had ta be. He always said trouble found me easy enough an he didn't need me ta go lookin' for it."

"Hmm…sounds familiar."

I playfully smacked his arm. "But all his rules an stuff didn't do a lick of good…I still managed ta get into quite a few messes. Lucky for me, he was always there ta get me out of them. I think most a the time he woulda gone easy on me, but my mouth usually took over, then my butt paid the price. But I wouldn't trade any of it…he was all I had." I looked up at Chris. "Ya know what the worst thing 'bout Kieran's death was?"

"What?"

"I never got ta say a proper goodbye."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, the Detainers wouldn't let my clan have his body, so they decided to sneak in an take it. They got caught an a fight broke out. We had ta go inta hiding an I was so busy tryin ta stay alive I never go the chance ta do anythin' 'bout Kieran."

"What about your parents?"

"Mama died birthin me and papa was killed by the Detainers a few years later. I was so young when it happened that I don't really remember my papa…Kieran's the only father figure I've had. At least until I came here."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Chris stood up. "Well, you ready to head back?"

"Can I stay with ya all day?"

"Of course you can."

"Then yeah, I'm ready." I hugged him around his middle. "I love ya Chris."

"Love you too, honey." Chris cleared his throat. "C'mon, lets get on back."

"What do ya have ta do today?" I asked once we were back in town.

"Nothing really. I was planning on going to Potter's Store to get more cheroots then head over to the jail. That sound like something you want to do?"

"Can I read the wanted notices an JD's dime novels?" I held my breath waiting for him to answer. Ya see Vin and Chris don't let me read them because they figure I've had enough violence and death in my life.

"Not the notices. But I will let you read some of the dime novels."

"All right!"

"Hold on there. This is a one time only deal and you can only read the ones I say you can. Clear?"

Maaan…well better some than none. "Yes sir." I took his hand. "The store first?"

"Yep. And if you behave I just might have a little left over for some licorice."

Ohhh…licorice. My favorite! I gave him my most angelic smile. "I'll be as good as gold."

"I'll believe that when I see it." He ruffled my hair. "C'mon."

"Ahh…Mr. Larabee, True." Mrs. Potter greeted when we entered the store. "What can I do for you two this fine day?"

"Just need some cheroots." Chris replied.

Mrs. Potter went behind the counter and grabbed a package of them. "Will there be anything else?"

"Nope. I think that'll be all."

"Hey, what about me? I've been good!"

"Yeah, all of five minutes."

"You didn't say for how long." I pouted and looked up at him. I didn't miss the twinkle in his eye. "That wasn't funny. We're talkin 'bout candy here!"

Mrs. Potter came to my rescue. "And no one can mess with that, right True?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Chris put his hands up. "All right, all right. You win. A penny's worth of licorice."

I wandered outside while Chris paid the bill.

"Hey Tanner! I hear that murderin' brother of yours is helpin' them dirty Indians."

I spun around and saw Jonathan coming my way. I really didn't want to face him today, not with it being my brother's birthday and all. Hell, him just saying brother caused my eyes to mist over. "Shut up Jonathan or I'll break your arm like I did last time ya called my brother names." I yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Then come on!" He challenged.

"Ya want a fight, ya got one!" I responded and took a step towards him…that was as far as I got. I looked over my shoulder and saw Chris holding me back by my overall straps.

"Oh no you don't."

"But he called…"

"I heard what he said." He pinned Jonathan in place with a glare. "I'll take care of it. You go on to the jail and stay there. You hear me?"

"Yes sir." I gave one last menacing look and headed for the jail. As my adrenaline lowered itself back to normal, my emotions took over. I wiped at a stray tear and quickened my pace. When I reached the jail, I lowered myself into a chair, dropped my head on the desk and let the tears come. I was startled a few minutes later when I felt a hand rest on my head.

"Shhh...it's all right." Chris soothed.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean ta s-start with Jonathan." I choked out.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about. I heard everything he said." Chris scooped me up, sat down and settled me into his lap.

"Am I in t-trouble?"

"Of course not." He stroked my hair. "Mind telling me what all the tears are for?"

"When he s-said brother it made me t-think about Kieran. It hurts so much…" I started sobbing so hard my chest hurt.

"Shhh. Let it out…let it out."

He held me until I cried out all my pain over Kieran's death. When I finally managed to calm down, I looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Sorry 'bout gettin' your shirt all wet."

"That's okay. At least I wont have to wash it now." He teased.

I laid my head back down on his chest and yawned.

"Tired?"

"Uh-huh. I ain't used ta getting up at the crack a dawn an cryin' my eyes out all in the same day."

"Why don't you go back to your room and take a nap."

I sighed. "Don't wanna be alone."

Chris kissed my head. "How about sleeping in one of the beds here?"

"Sleep in a jail cell?" I shrugged. "What the heck…it wont be the first time."

Chris carried me over to one of the beds and laid me down. "I'll be either at the desk or right outside if you need me, okay?"

"Uh-humph." I replied and drifted to sleep.

"How things go?" Chris asked when Vin stepped inside the jail.

"Pretty good. Managed ta git the ranchers ta settle down." He saw True sleeping in the cell and went to her side. "She's been cryin'…what happened?"

"Long story. Get some coffee and meet me outside."

Vin gently kissed True's forehead. "All right."

A few minutes later Vin dropped into 'his' chair next to Chris. "What she do?"

"She didn't do anything."

"That's a first." Vin snorted.

Chris smiled. "Dream woke her up around dawn. She was so sad when she climbed into my lap that I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't."

"Talkin ain't usually a problem fer her."

"I know. That's why when she asked me to go fishing with her, I agreed. Of course, we didn't catch any because someone was telling them to stay away. I figured out then that she just wanted to be held, so I pulled her into my lap and told her she could tell me what was wrong."

"Did she?"

Chris nodded. "Apparently, today is Kieran's birthday. She was upset because she almost forgot."

"That what the dream was 'bout?"

"Yeah. Then I think she realized talking about it might bring up bad memories for me because she said we didn't have to talk about it. I was tempted, but she was just so sad…well, I thought talking about our families might help." Chris's face hardened. "Did you know she never got a chance to mourn Kieran?"

"Yeah, she tole me 'bout it." Vin responded with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Anyway, she wanted to spend the day with me, so we stopped by Potter's Store, grabbed some cheroots and licorice and headed for the jail. Then disaster struck."

"Jonathan?"

"Jonathan." Chris confirmed. "He called you some names and she got mad. I stopped her from fighting and sent her to the jail. Then I had a little talk with Jonathan."

Vin smiled. "And?"

"Let's just say he wont be calling anyone names anymore." He sipped his coffee. "When I got to the jail she had her head on the desk and was crying her eyes out. When I asked why she was crying, she said that when Jonathan said brother she started thinking about Kieran and how much she misses him. Then the crying turned into heart wrenching sobs."

"Reckon since this is the first time she ain't fightin' fer her life on his birthday, she finally got a chance ta mourn him."

"That's what is sounded like. Once she settled, she said she was tired, so I tried to get her to go take a nap. She didn't want to be alone…"

"So she's sleepin' in the jail cell. She okay now?"

"Seems to be. When she agreed to sleep in the cell, she smiled and said it wouldn't be the first time she did."

"If'n she's gettin' smart then she's on the mend." Vin put his hand on Chris arm. "Thanks fer bein' there fer her."

Chris knew Vin was probably feeling guilty and maybe somewhat jealous, at least as jealous as Vin ever got. "Hey, she wanted you first…I was just a stand in." He stood and stretched. "And now that you're here, you can wake her up from her nap. Don't think she'll be too ornery."

"Thanks a lot." Vin grumbled and headed inside the jail.

"Oh and Vin?" Chris threw the bag of licorice at him. "These are True's. She fell asleep before she got the chance to eat any of them."

Vin nodded and dropped the bag into his coat pocket.

"C'mon Sunshine, time ta wake up now."

I lifted one eyelid. "Vin!" I sat up and threw my arms around his neck.

He pulled me onto his lap. "Hear ya had a rough day."

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Ya feelin' better now?"

"I am now that you're here." Vin tightened his hold on me. I laid my head against his chest sighed…I'd be fine now. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and saw the bag of licorice Chris bought me peeking out from his coat pocket.

"Can I have my licorice now?" I asked.

"Have ya eaten anythin since breakfast?"

I briefly thought about lying, but I didn't think my backside was up to having another conversation with Vin's hand. "No sir."

"Didn't think so." He set me on the floor and stood up. "C'mon. Let's go see if Mrs. Whitaker will make ya a sandwich."

I reached up, hoping he'd take the hint and carry me like I wanted.

"What, ya too tired ta walk now?" He teased and scooped me up. "How's that?"

I smiled and dropped my head onto his shoulder. "Perfect, just perfect."

2 weeks later

"Class, I'd like you to meet Creed Tucker."

I looked up at the boy standing at the front of the room. He appeared to be about my age with blond hair and brown eyes. When our eyes met, I felt an immediate connection with him. He must have felt it too because he winked and gave me a cocky smile.

"Creed, why don't you sit next to True until I test you to see what grade you are supposed to be in."

"Yes ma'am." Creed replied and walked…scratch that…he swaggered over to the seat next to me and sat down.

"Look out, those tests royally suck." I said to him.

"True, please be quiet and start on your arithmetic." Miss Willis directed.

I glanced over at Creed and rolled my eyes before taking out my book. "See what I mean. They're the reason I hafta do this shit."

"That's one."

My eyes shot up to look at Miss Willis. She'd worked out a system to try to curb my…uh…rather charming qualities. If she gets to three, I get in trouble. Being at one 20 minutes into the day was not good. "Sorry." I mumbled and started working.

"Aw c'mon True. We need another player." Billy begged.

"No." I caught the look of disappointment my response caused. "Look, it's not that I don't wanna, it's just that Miss Willis is already at two. If I do anything else I'm gonna get in trouble an I ain't takin' no chances. Ya understand?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"If I can stay outta trouble, I promise I'll play tomorrow. Okay?"

Billy perked up instantly. "Great! I'll tell the guys." He ran off towards the group of kids playing stickball.

"Mind if I sit down?"

I looked up and saw Creed standing next to me. "Nope."

He situated himself and opened his lunch pail. "Why ain't ya playin' with your friend?"

"Self-preservation."

"Come again?"

"Self-preservation. If I don't go near them, then I can't get inta trouble."

"I don't see how going near them will do that."

"Cause then I'll end up either fightin' or playin' a prank on someone. An I really don't feel like dealin' with my brother when he finds out."

"Your brother? Not your pa?"

"Don't got a pa. All's I got is my brother. He's one of the peacekeepers in town." I finished my sandwich before speaking again. "So, where'd ya live 'fore ya came here?"

"Ohio."

"Why'd ya come out here?"

"Cause my pa bought the Hardware Store."

"He did? You'll live in town then?"

"Yep."

"Cool! It'll be a hell of lot more fun around here now!" I was about to continue when I saw Jonathan and his friends coming our way.

"Uh Creed…do ya know how ta fight?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Cause I ain't gotta go lookin' for trouble… it's comin' ta me."

Before Creed could answer, Jonathan reached us. "Hey new boy. Why ya sittin' with this?" he sneered and pointed at me.

Notice how he didn't start with me directly. After what happened with the Judge he's been real careful to not start the fight...that doesn't mean he can't protect himself if one just happens, as they're prone to do when we meet up. "Fuck off." I growled in warning.

"I ain't talkin' ta ya. I'm talkin' ta this boy here."

Creed stood up. "What do ya want?"

"I want ya ta get away from that bitch an come play with us."

"Then I'd be leavin' a bitch an goin' with an asshole. A bitch sounds a lot better ta me." He turned to me. "No offense."

"None taken." I took in Jonathan's red face and knew what was coming next. I got up and stood next to Creed…I sooo did not need this today.

Jonathan swung and managed to clip Creed in the chin. Creed tried to hit him back but missed. I really didn't want to get involved…I kinda like my backside where it's at…but I liked the kid and Jonathan was kicking his ass.

I pulled Jonathan off Creed and wrestled him to the ground, throwing a couple punches on the way down. I had just pinned him when Miss Willis came outside.

"True get off him!" She yelled. I reluctantly let him go, stood up and helped Creed to his feet. "What is this all about?"

"Nothin'." All three of us said at once.

"Like I'm going to believe that. Who started it?" None of us answered, adhering to the unspoken laws of schoolyard fighting. "Fine, all of you will remain after class until someone comes for you. Now, go clean up and there better not be anymore fighting." She smoothed out her skirt and addressed the rest of her students. "The rest of you go on back inside."

Me and Creed waited until Jonathan was done before stepping up to the pump. "Ya know for someone who can't fight ya sure got balls." I said as I washed the dirt off my face and hands.

"For someone not lookin' for trouble ya sure didn't go outta your way ta avoid it." He retorted. "Where the hell did ya learn ta fight like that?"

I just smiled and handed him a towel to dry off. "C'mon we better get inside."

I sat anxiously at my desk watching the clock. Vin would realize about now that I wasn't home yet and start walking towards the school as he's done many, many times before. I looked over at Creed. He had grown paler with every minute that passed since the fight. I nudged his arm to get his attention and gave him an encouraging smile. That smile disappeared when a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Willis." Vin acknowledged. I saw him take in the other occupants of the room. "What'd she do this time?"

Miss Willis walked around her desk. "Another fight."

Vin pierced me with an unyielding glare. Before he could say anything Jonathan's pa showed up followed by another man I assumed was Creed's father.

"I don't believe we've met." The man said. "I'm Jared Tucker."

"Mr. Tucker." Miss Willis shook his hand. "I'm Lauren Willis. That's Vin Tanner and Samuel Baker."

Vin touched his hat in greeting while Mr. Baker just nodded.

"Sorry to keep you all from your work, but we had a little altercation in the schoolyard during lunch." She apologized. "None of them would tell me who started it or what happened so I had to keep them all after."

Vin was clearly pissed. I dropped my head and stared at my desk as he came over and stood directly in front of me. "Vé'hoomêstse! (Look at me!)" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I slowly looked up. "Étónêsóotse? (What happened?)"

Uh oh…he's speaking the language…I was sooo dead. "N-Now Vin ya know I can't say…it's in the schoolyard fighting rule book…'no tattling'… I can get ya a copy if ya'd like one…"

He put his hands on the desk and leaned over so his face was inches from mine. "Nêhetáa'e. (That's enough.)" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shit…I knew that look…it's the 'start talkin or you're never gonna sit again' look. I took an unsteady breath. "Well…uh…Jonathan started on Creed 'bout sittin' with me. Then Creed pis…er, made him mad…and Jonathan hit him. Creed was really getting his butt kicked so's I jumped in an wrestled Jonathan ta the ground."

"Jist wrestled?"

I nodded slowly. I saw Mr. Baker start to say something, but Miss Willis waved him off.

"Then how'd he git them bruises?" Vin asked.

"Act of God."

"Néóxôheve? (What did you say?)"

Shit…did I say that out loud?? "Násáa'óxôhéhe. (I didn't say anything.)" I answered quickly.

"Néóxôheve?" He asked against, this time enunciating each syllable.

Fuck! I could tell from the way his eyes grew darker that I'd just dug my own grave…figure it can't hurt to just bury myself while I'm at it. "I said act of God."

I heard someone snicker and looked over to see Mr. Tucker desperately trying to keep himself from smiling. My attention was brought back to Vin when he lifted me from my seat, swatted my rear, and sat me back down.

I squirmed in my chair trying to relieve the sting. "Maybe I did hit him a couple times while he was on his way down ta kiss the ground."

Vin stepped back and looked at Miss Willis. "That answer yer question?"

"Yes it does. Thank you Mr. Tanner."

"No problem ma'am."

"Is what True said correct?" Miss Willis asked Jonathan and Creed.

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

"All right. Then all three of you will remain after class everyday for the next week." She turned to Vin and the parents. "They're all yours."

Vin literally dragged me back to our room. "Why do ya insist in disobeyin' me?"

"I don't do it on purpose! It just sorta happens." I watched him remove his belt. It's not like I'm surprised that he took it off…I knew exactly what was going to happen when I jumped into the fight. He sat on the bed and called me to him.

I shuffled slowly to his side. "Can't we talk 'bout this?"

"We will be…my belt's gonna be talkin ta yer hide."

"That was sooo not funny." I pouted. I struggled when he unbuttoned my pants, pulled me over his lap and undid my flap. "Aww Vin…not on the bare!" He ignored me and brought the belt down.

When he was through, he held me until I stopped sobbing and laid me face down on my bed. "Ya stay here till I call ya fer supper. Clear?"

"Y-Yes sir."

By the time Vin called me the pain in my backside was down to a dull roar. I carefully sat down in my chair in an attempt to keep it that way…it didn't work. I wiggled around trying to find a comfortable position.

"Ya got ants in yer pants Trouble?"

"More like a fire." Chris answered.

Buck sighed. "What ya do now?"

"Got in a fight at school."

"Did ya win?"

"Yep." I said arrogantly. "Got him down before he could throw any punches at me."

"Don't encourage 'er Buck." Vin growled. "Ya know she ain't s'pposed ta be fightin'."

"Sorry." Buck replied and winked at me. "So, what's this I hear someone's gotta birthday comin up?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So? Don't ya want a party or somethin'?"

"I guess so. Haven't really thought 'bout it."

"Haven't thought about it?" Buck asked in outrage. "Darlin, ya just let ole Buck handle everythin' an I promise ya you'll have the best party this side of the Mississippi."

I really didn't know what to say. It wasn't like I was actually celebrating anything, seeing as how I wasn't going to get any older. In fact, his words made me angry, though I wasn't entirely sure why. But Buck was so excited that I just couldn't ruin it for him. I pushed the feelings down deep inside and pasted a smile on my face. "That'd be great Buck."

The next morning I met up with Creed outside the school. "Ya okay?"

He rubbed his backside. "Yeah, just a little tender. You?"

"Same…but it was a hell of a fight wasn't it?"

"You're crazy, ya know that?"

I grinned. "Yep."

Creed propped himself against a tree. "So, ya gonna tell me what that language was you an your brother were speakin'?"

"Nope."

"Aw c'mon. I'm dyin' ta know!"

"Oh all right. It's the language of The People. We lived with them for a spell." I answered sticking to the story we came up with to explain why I was here.

"The People?"

"Yeah, ya know…Indians."

"Wow! That musta been neat."

"Yeah it was. Anyway, whenever Vin starts to speak the language I know I'm either getting on his last nerve, really pissin' him off or in big trouble. It's sorta his warnin' system." I replied as Miss Willis rang the bell. I grabbed Creed's hand. "C'mon. We better get inside. We don't need ta get inta any more trouble."

We actually made it through the day without getting into much trouble. After school was another story. See, Miss Willis had us cleaning the classroom and blackboards, but she made the unfortunate mistake of leaving the room.

"So Tanner," Jonathan sneered once she was out of sight. "Big brother give ya a whippin' last night?"

"Ya ain't got much room ta talk…I saw ya settin a little easy in your chair today. Daddy take ya out ta the woodshed?" I turned to Creed. "He probably bawled like a newborn calf like last time."

Creed walked around Jonathan studying his face. "I can see it…red puffy eyes…tear streaked face…"

"Shut up." Jonathan yelled and shoved Creed.

"Hey!" I yelled and threw the blackboard eraser at him. It hit him in the face. He picked up the eraser next to him and threw it back at me. An all out eraser war broke out…chalk dust flew everywhere, covering us, the desks and floor.

"What's going on in here?" Miss Willis yelled when she stepped back inside.

Shit! I stopped and turned to her. "Nothin. Just cleanin' the erasers is all."

"You're supposed to do that outside." She angrily and stepped closer. "I want this room cleaned up then I want you all to sit quietly. I will return in a moment…and if your smart you won't cause anymore trouble."

"Yes ma'am." We replied and started cleaning up the mess we made.

Miss Willis went outside and kicked the ground in frustration. "They're going to put me in an early grave." She muttered.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up at the voice and saw Josiah and Nathan. "Nothing 10 minutes in the woodshed wouldn't cure."

"True at it again?" Nathan asked.

"All of them actually. I was on my way to find Mr. Tanner, Mr. Baker and Mr. Tucker."

"Vin isn't here. He and Chris had to ride out early this morning." Josiah caught the look of disappointment on her face. "Look, I'll ride out and get the boy's parents. Nathan can stay here and take care of True."

"Thanks a lot…" Nathan muttered.

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it."

"Not a problem ma'am." Josiah replied and headed towards the Baker place.

"So, what she do?" Nathan asked.

Miss Willis pointed inside. "Take a look."

Nathan walked up the steps and poked his head in. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw three chalk covered children attempting to sit still and behave. He looked back at Miss Willis. "At least they didn't fight."

She smiled. "I suppose I should be grateful for that."

"Well, let me take her and get her cleaned up. I'll let Vin know what happened when he gets back."

"Boy is my pa gonna be pissed." Creed stated as he wiped up the last of the mess.

I looked up. "Your pa? What 'bout my brother? After yesterday I don't think he's gonna be all that happy."

"Ya got that right."

I spun around and saw Nathan standing at the door. "Now Nate I can explain…"

"Ain't me ya gotta explain to." He walked over to me and took my hand. "Let's go get ya cleaned up."

Nathan took me to the boardinghouse to get some clothes before dragging me over to the bathhouse. On our way there we ran into Ezra.

"What in the world?"

Nathan looked down at me then back to Ezra. "She, Creed and Jonathan got into it after school. Ended up coverin' everythin' with chalk dust."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Vin an Chris ain't back yet so I'm takin her over to the bathhouse ta get cleaned up. Did ya need something?"

"What?" Ezra asked before remembering why he stopped Nathan. "Oh… young Tommy Davis fell out of the hayloft. His mother does not believe he's injured, but asked that you come out to ensure he is in fact unharmed."

"Okay." Nathan looked at me. "Could you…"

Ezra smiled and took my hand. "You go along Mr. Jackson. I will take care of our young miscreant."

"Thanks Ezra."

"Your entirely welcome." Ezra looked at me. "Come along."

We were just about to cross the street when I saw two familiar figures heading our way. Shit, my luck just couldn't hold for a few more minutes could it?

"Ah Mr. Tanner, Mr. Larabee. What a pleasant surprise. I did not anticipate your return for a few hours yet."

"Prisoner tried to escape. Had to shoot him." Chris stated while staring at me.

Vin took my chin in his hand and sighed. "What happened?"

"It appears there was a small altercation involving some blackboard erasers."

Vin wiped some of the dust from my face. "That right? Thought you, Jonathan an Creed was s'possed ta be stayin' after ta help Miss Willis?"

"We were. We just had us a little misunderstanding."

Vin snorted and took my change of clothes from Ezra. "Lets go get ya cleaned up. Ya cain tell me everythin then."

"Now Vin, it weren't all my fault. We were just talkin an the next thing I know chalk dust was flyin' everywhere."

Vin helped me remove my clothes. "Ya didn't say nothin ta git Jonathan riled?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Me?" I said innocently. "I would never…OW! " I rubbed furiously at my backside. "What was that for?"

"Ya was jist 'bout ready ta lie ta me. Figured I'd stop ya 'fore ya got yerself inta more trouble." He helped me into the tub. "Now, ya already earned an early bedtime fer the next two nights an ya ain't gonna leave yer room fer the rest a t'night or tomorrow. So's 'less'n ya'd like ta add a spankin ta that, I suggest ya start talkin."

"Maaan…this is sooo not fair. I didn't do nothin'. You're just bein' mean."

"True, " Vin growled as he washed my hair. "I jist got back from bein on the trail. I's tired an hungry an in no mood fer yer attitude. Cover yer eyes."

I put the washcloth over my eyes and felt warm water being poured over my head. When the deluge stopped, I pushed my wet hair out of my face. "I ain't givin' ya attitude. I'm just sayin' it ain't fair is all. Jonathan started it!"

"Don't care." He handed me a soapy washcloth.

"But…"

"What part of last night's discussion didn't ya understand? I's don't want ya fightin'."

For some ungodly reason, the rage that had become part of my life when Buck brought up my birthday boiled to the surface. "Damn it, I wasn't fuckin' fightin'!" I yelled angrily. "We just had a little misunderstandin'."

Vin didn't even flinch. He simply took the washcloth from my hand, rinsed it in clean water before soaping it again. "Open."

Damn my potty mouth! I mentally kicked myself and shook my head. There was no way I was voluntarily letting him wash my mouth out. I watched warily as he put the cloth down. Next thing I know, I'm ass up over the side of the tub. His hand landed twice before he set me back down…and let me tell you between being smacked on a wet behind and then pushed back into the warm water…my butt was on fire!

Vin picked up the cloth again. "Open."

I looked at him through my tears, saw his determined look and slowly opened my mouth. Vin took the soapy demon and wiped around…being sure to hit my tongue a few times…before rinsing it off an soaping it again. Uck! I was totally ready to hurl and attempted to spit.

"Don't." Vin warned. He finished cleaning me off, stood me up and lifted me out of the tub. I was briskly dried then redressed. I gave him a pleading look.

"Think ya cain control that mouth of yers?"

I nodded so hard I thought my head was going to fall off. Vin handed me a cup of water. I rinsed and spit as many times as I could before he took it away. "That's enough. It might do ya some good ta still have the taste fer a while."

He gathered up my things, took my hand and headed back to the boardinghouse.

3 days later:

"Ya ready?"

I looked up at Vin as I finished cinching my saddle. "Yep."

"Well then, c'mon. Daylight's burnin'."

I led Eavan out of the livery and pulled myself into the saddle. "Chris comin with us?" I asked when I saw Black waiting patiently next to Peso.

"Only as far as my cabin." Chris replied as he came around Black and mounted up. "Let's go."

We were riding at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other's company when a shot rang out and Chris slumped over in his saddle. I looked around and saw a group of men riding towards us. Vin grabbed Black's reins and handed them to me. "Take Chris an ride fer cover. I'll hold'em off as long as I can."

"Ya ain't gonna be able to do that an ya know it." I yelled. "They's gonna catch ya for sure."

"Maybe. If'n they do, ya git help an come after me. Hear?"

"Yes sir." I wrapped the reins around my pommel and turned to leave.

"True."

I turned back.

"Take this, jist in case."

I took the offered knife and rode off towards the trees. When I felt we were a safe distance away I looked back and saw the men had captured Vin.

"Vin?" A voice croaked.

"Chris! You're awake." I crawled to his side and helped him sit up. "Careful…ya been shot."

"True? Where's Vin?"

"He got captured. He's in a camp 'bout a half mile from here."

Chris reached up and gently fingered the crease on his head. "Fuck! That hurts."

"I got the bleedin' slowed and cleaned it the best I could."

He tired to stand. "We've got to get Vin." Unfortunately, gravity had other ideas and he fell back to the ground.

"Ya ain't in no shape ta be tryin ta stand." I scolded.

Chris glared at me. "Fine. Then you have to ride for town and get the boys."

"Can't do that Chris. I heard them guys say they was gonna string Vin up. We ain't got 'nough time ta get help."

"Then help me up and lets go get him." Chris tried to get his feet under him and managed to get to his knees before he threw up his breakfast.

"Damn it Chris!" I helped him clean himself up. "We ain't got time for your stubbornness. I gotta go get Vin."

"True you ain't going by yourself. It's too dangerous!"

"Ya listen ta me dammit! We're too far from town!" I said angrily. "I'm the only chance he's got an I ain't 'bout ta let 'nother brother die!"

"Your just a kid…"

I dropped to his side. "Remember where I come from. I got talents ya don't even know 'bout."

"You don't even have a weapon…"

"Vin gave me his knife." I looked straight into his eyes. "Do ya trust me?"

"Of course I do…" I saw something flash in his eyes. "Ya promise to be careful? If anything happens to you…"

"Nothin will happen ta me. Ya gotta trust me."

"All right. But if you ain't back in a half hour I'm comin in after ya."

I carefully made my way to the perimeter of the clearing and saw 5 men sitting at various points around the camp. I looked around wildly for Vin…when I caught sight of him with a noose around his neck I felt my warrior instincts kick in…no one hurt my family!

I called on tree and snapped a branch off to my left. One of the men stood up and went to investigate it. I had a tree lift its root up and trip him, then jumped onto his back, pulled his head back and slit his throat. When he didn't return, another idiot came out to see what happened…he got the same treatment.

The remaining three must have realized something was going on because they moved towards Vin and got him ready so they could start the hanging. Just as the man on the left slapped the horse, I called on tree once again and snapped the branch the rope was slung over. Vin fell safely to the ground.

Enraged, the three men converged on Vin and started kicking and hitting him. Flashes of Kieran flew through my mind and I felt the rage inside build. Okay, time to use one of my newly discovered talents.

I called on fire, formed a small flame in my hand and threw several fireballs around Vin to form wall of protection. I slipped through the trees until I was behind him, cut the ropes binding his hands and helped him stand. "Ya okay?"

"True? What the hell ya doin' here?"

"Ain't got time ta explain." I whispered. "Now, I gotta plan. Ya trust me?"

"Ya know I do."

"All right. I'm gonna put the fire out. The second it does hold out your hand. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I held the knife in my teeth. "Now!" I called off the fire, and used another wonderful gift I discovered…moving things with my mind. I knew one of the men dropped his gun so I grabbed it and flung it into Vin's opened hand. Vin dropped two of them before they could even cock their weapons. I took out the last one by throwing my knife, hitting him in the neck.

About that time, Nathan rode into the camp. I ran over to him. "Chris is hurt. He 's over…"

Nathan held up his hand. "I know. He's the one who told me to come over here."

"What're doin' out here?"

"Was on my way home from the McLaughlin place. Heard someone cussin' an found Chris tryin to get up on Black."

"He okay?"

"Will be. Gotta nice crease across his forehead, but he should be okay if we can keep him in bed for a few days. How 'bout you?" He asked and grabbed Vin's chin and looked at the gash over his eye. "Look like you're gonna need stitches."

"I's okay." Vin pulled me to him and ran his hands over me. "True, ya hurt?"

"Nah. Them dumb asses couldn't get the drop on me. Shoulda see 'em lookin…talk 'bout stupid!" I caught the look in Vin's eye. "Aw hell…I ain't gonna get inta trouble over this, am I?"

Vin stared at me for a few seconds. "Will be if'n ya keep usin' that language."

"Ya mean I ain't gonna get it for not goin for help like ya told me too?"

"I reckon ya woulda found me swingin' if'n ya didn't come when ya did. Just this once, I's glad ya disobeyed me." He looked around at the bodies. "Where's the other two?"

"Out in the woods. Don't worry, they ain't goin no where."

"All right…well, let's go git Chris an git on back ta town so's Nate can fix him up."

We arrived back in Four Corners a couple of hours before supper. JD and Buck came running when they saw the five bodies slung over their respective horses. They couldn't get the questions out fast enough when they saw the blood on me an Vin.

" Oh Jesus, is that your blood?"

"What the hell happened? Are ya hurt?"

"Bounty Hunters. Shot Chris, captured me. True busted inta the camp an rescued me." Vin tied the reins to the hitching post. "Now, if'n ya s'cuse us, me an True need ta git cleaned up."

"Not so fast!" Nathan grabbed Vin's arm. "First ya'll are gonna come up ta the clinic so's I can look ya over proper."

Twenty minutes and ten stitches later me and Vin headed for the bathhouse. We each settled into a tub to soak (and yes, there was a curtain to hide the bottom half of Vin's tub! Sheese people what type of story do you think this is?)

"When was ya gonna tell me?" Vin asked quietly.

"Today…when we was at the village."

"Well, we ain't gonna git a chance ta git out there anytime soon, so ya best tell me now."

I sat up so I could see him. "It started last week, after Namêšeme came inta our dreams an told me I'd mastered my gifts an gave me permission ta use them freely, as long as ya agreed."

"Which I did."

"Right…anyway, the next night, before bed, I was thinking I better move my shoes outta of the middle a the floor 'fore ya came up. Next thing I know, they's under my bed. I didn't even touch them…they just sorta moved there. Then I started trying ta move different things around the room. I could do the small stuff, but I couldn't do the larger stuff…not until a couple a days later. I guess the more I used it the stronger I got."

"What 'bout the fire? I thought ya could already control that?"

"I can make fire do stuff if it's already lit, but I couldn't make a flame appear outta thin air. I don't know when I started doin' that though. One day it was just sorta there." Actually, I did know when I realized it, but telling Vin would make my backside as hot as the water I'm sitting in.

"Well, 'til we git a chance ta talk ta Standing Fox, I's don't want ya usin' yer new gifts."

"Aw Vin! That ain't fair!"

"No, it's not. But ya best mind me on this. Don't reckon I need ta tell ya what'll happen if'n ya don't."

"No sir. I remember."

"Good. Now, let me git cleaned up an dressed so's I cain help ya finish up."

"Vin? True? Ya'll still in here?" A voice called from the door.

"Yeah Nate."

Nathan walked into the room and over to us. "Figured ya would be."

"I's jist finishin' up so's I cain help True."

"Ya just lay yourself back down and soak that back of yours…ya know the one that don't hurt. I'll take care of True."

Before Vin could protest, Nathan rolled up his sleeves, soaped a cloth and started washing the dirt and dried blood off of me. "So, ya gonna tell me what I saw today?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act like ya don't know what I'm talkin about."

I looked over at Vin.

"Reckon ya best tell 'im. He already done seen some of it."

I turned to face Nathan. "Well, I have these gifts." I explained how I was an Oalyssagh and what that meant. "Last week I realized I had some new tricks ta add ta the list. Now I can move things without touchin' 'em, an make fire."

"Make fire?"

"Can I show 'im Vin?" I asked excitedly.

"All right, jist this once."

I dried my hand on a towel and held it palm up in front of me. After a few seconds a small flame appeared. "See?"

"Don't that burn?"

"Nope. If ya look closely ya can see it ain't actually touchin' me." I lifted my hand so he could get a better look.

"I'll be damned." Nathan rocked back onto his heels. "The others know?"

"Jist Chris." Vin answered.

"Don't ya think ya should let the guys know?"

"Ah hell Nate, ya know how people are. One of them lets it slip an the townsfolk git wind she's got 'unholy powers' it could get pretty ugly. We figured the less people that know, the better."

"I didn't even think of that." Nathan rinsed the soap from my hair and helped me out of the tub. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Ya got my word."

"Ya know, it jist might be a good thing ya know Nate. Now ya cain help me an Chris keep an eye on her." At Nathan's questioning glance Vin explained. "She ain't supposed ta use her new gifts 'til I git a chance ta talk with Standing Fox."

"Aw c'mon Vin, ya think I'm stupid enough ta do that?" I protested in outrage.

Vin just raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at me.

"Again." I added as Nathan helped me get dressed.

"Yep, I do. R'member what I sa…"

I cut him off. "I know, I know. How could I forg…"

Nathan covered my mouth and took my hand. I guess he saw the look Vin was giving me, too. "'C'mon True. Let's leave Vin alone so he can finish cleanin' up. Supper's gonna be ready soon."

2 days later

"I don't think this is such a great idea True." Creed whispered as we climbed onto the roof of the general store.

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"I know it'll be fun. What I don't know is what'll happen if we get caught."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

Creed just looked at me.

"Oh." I shrugged and pulled the basket up to the roof. "But hell, we don't do this, what're we gonna do with all these rotten eggs?"

"Point taken." He sighed. "Well, let's do it."

We carefully made our way along the roof until we were directly over the doorway. "The slope of the overhang should drop the egg right onta whoever enters or leaves the store."

"How we gonna know if anything happened?" Creed asked.

"If the smell don't tell us, the screamin' will."

"When should we roll one? We don't want one ta go too early or too late…that would give us away for sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I gotta think of everythin…sheese!" I looked around. "I got it! How 'bout ya hold my feet an I'll slide down the overhang. When I see someone comin or goin I'll signal ya an ya let an egg go then pull me back up. How's that?"

"Works for me."

"Now, after the first one folks'll know we's up here. Ya got your slingshot?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, after ya roll the egg an pull me up, I'm gonna sling one across the street. That way they can't pinpoint where the attack is comin from."

Creed smiled. "Ya are way too good at this. Ya had to a done it 'fore."

"Maybe." I giggled. "Ready?"

"Ready."

I crawled on my belly and peeked over the overhang. I saw mean ole Widow Jenkins heading out of the store and threw the signal.

"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed as the egg broke on her head.

Creed pulled me up and handed me his slingshot. I set an egg in the pouch and shot it at the Post Office across the street. It hit the wall and splattered all over Yosemite, who had just stepped outside after picking up his mail.

I high-fived Creed and laid back down onto the overhang. Jonathan and his friends were just entering the store when I signaled Creed again.

"EWWWW! Gross!!" Jonathan yelled and tried to wipe off the foul smelling egg matter.

Again, I was pulled up and handed the slingshot. This time I just let it go with out aiming…which was a huge mistake. I saw Creed's eyes widen when he saw who that egg was heading for.

"Miss Nettie! Watch out!" We yelled in unison but we were too late. The rotten egg hit her square in the forehead, broke open and oozed down her face and the front of her dress.

By this time, Chris and Vin had come out of the jail to see what the racket was all about…and they were looking in our direction. I grabbed Creed and pulled him down. "We gotta get outta here. C'mon." I lead him back to the side of the building and started to climb down. Creed didn't move.

"Dammit Creed! C'mon. We gotta go!"

"Uh True…I guess this ain't the best time ta tell ya but…I'm afraid a heights!"

"WHAT?! You've got ta be kiddin' me." I heard the voices getting closer. I climbed up to where he was. "All right. I'm gonna guide ya down."

"NO! I cant! I'll fall!"

"Will ya keep your voice down? They's gonna hear us!"

"Too late fer that." A raspy voice said from below me. "Git down here. Now!"

I glanced down at Vin. "I cant. Creed's afraid he'll fall. I don't wanna leave him."

"Don't worry 'bout Creed. Chris'll help him. Ya jist git yer tail down here."

I climbed as slowly as I dared trying to delay the inevitable. When I was within reach, Vin grabbed me by my waist and set me on the ground. I tensed, knowing what was coming next. "OW! OUCH!"

"What in the hell ya doin'?"

I tried to smile. "Gettin' a birds eye view of the town? OUCH!"

By this time, Chris had Creed safely on the ground. "C'mon. I told Creed's pa I'd bring him and True over to the hardware store when we found 'em."

I looked at Creed. "The hardware store? Isn't that were Nettie…"

Creed just nodded.

I panicked. "Oh no…nonononono. I ain't goin nowhere near there!" I said and tried to pull my hand free of Vin's. "I ain't facin' Nettie! Nu-uh, no way, no how! OW!"

"Yeah, we didn't mean ta hit Miss Nettie…we even tried ta warn her." Creed added.

"Ya two done made all this mess. Yer gonna fess up an take what's comin ta ya."

Vin and Chris literally dragged us over to where Creed's pa was helping Nettie clean off. As soon as Mr. Tucker saw us, he took Creed's arm, turned him sideways, and landed a hefty swat to his behind.

"OW! Pa!"

Nettie turned at the sound of our voices. I ducked behind Vin. "Now Nettie…"  
Nettie reached for me, but I squirmed around and kept Vin in front of me. "I'm sorry! I tried ta warn ya!"

Vin finally grabbed hold of me and handed me over to Nettie. Nettie simply sat down an old barrel outside the hardware store, pulled me over her knees and landed 5 solid spanks to my backside. She then did the same to Creed. When she finished, me and Creed rubbed furiously at our stinging rears.

"Now it's my turn."

We spun around and bumped into Yosemite. "C'mon Yosemite. We was just playin'!" I backed up into Chris. Chris merely pushed me over to Yosemite. Yosemite took Nettie's place and landed 5 swats of his own to our burning bottoms.

We then saw mean ole Widow Jenkins standing off to the side. I sighed, resigned to my fate. "Aw hell…ya wanna spank us too?"

"No child. I'm much too old. I'll leave that to Mr. Tanner and Mr. Tucker." She patted Vin on the arm. "Make 'em count."

"I will ma'am." Vin turned to me. "Now, ya gotta mess ta clean up then I want ya ta clean up fer supper. I'll take care a the rest of yer punishment 'fore bed."

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Yes sir."

"Same goes for you Creed." Mr. Tucker said.

Creed hung his head. "Yes sir."

The clean up went much too quickly in my book. I gave Creed and encouraging pat on the back and headed for home. Supper was ready so I quickly washed up and carefully sat down. Vin started filling my plate. When he got to the spinach, I protested.

"I don't want…"

Vin arched his eyebrow. "I didn't ask what ya wanted, did I?"

I sighed. "No sir."

Everyone began eating. I kept peeking glances at Vin trying to gauge how angry he was. What I was seeing didn't look good for my backside. Chris nudged me under the table to get my attention and pointed at my plate. I sighed and started eating.

"Whoo-whee, it's quieter than a funeral in here." Buck exclaimed. "Somethin' happen while me and JD was out on patrol?"

"Nothin that wont be taken care of t'night." Vin growled.

"Aw Trouble, what ya do now?"

"Me an Creed was droppin' rotten eggs on people."

"Who'd ya hit?"

"Nettie, Yosemite, the Widow Jenkins an Jonathan."

Vin looked up. "Jonathan? Ya hit 'im too?"

"Uh huh." Vin frowned. "I-I mean yes sir."

Buck slapped my arm lightly. "Ya hit Nettie?! Are ya outta your mind?"

"We didn't aim for her. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyways, after the spankin she an Yosemite gave us, we wont be touchin' rotten eggs again. We learned our lesson." I looked hopefully in Vin's direction.

"I don't rightly think ya have." Vin picked up my plate, scooped up the spinach I'd been slipping under there, and refilled my plate. "Now, eat them greens. An if'n I catch ya tryin ta hide 'em agin yer gonna be eatin' 'em standin' up. Clear?"

"Yes sir." I quickly choked down what he gave me and stood up. "I'm gonna go play till it's time for bed." I said as I headed for the door. Don't look at me like that…I had to give it a try!

A hand grabbed my arm. "Ya ain't goin no where 'cept up ta yer room. I want ya ta wash up an get ready fer bed. I'll be up in a bit so's we cain have our little talk."

I sighed. "Yes sir."

Whoever thought of making a kid wait to get a spanking should be shot! What kind of devious mind thinks up torture like this? I heard Vin laughing and angrily threw my pillow at the door. Here I was sitting on my bed waiting to get my hind end roasted and he's down there laughing it up with the guys. It was just cruel!

Just as I hopped off the bed and headed over to the door to get my pillow Vin entered the room.

"Ya didn't jist have yerself a little tantrum an throw that pilla, did ya?"

Great, just great. This is all I need. "Yes sir."

He sat on the bed. "Ya know why we's here so's let's git this done. C'mon over here."

Okay, drama queen time. "Please don't spank me!" I cried, letting the tears flow freely. "Nettie an Yosemite already spanked us…it still hurts ta sit…cant ya just punish me some other way?"

Vin stared at me for a moment, probably trying to decide if this was an act…of course, it was but if I played my part well enough, he'd fall for it. He reached up and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "All right…I wont spank ya. But ya are gonna go ta bed early for the rest a the week. Clear?"

Hey, anything was better than a spanking right now. "Yes sir."

"Then git inta bed." He tucked me in an kisses my head. "Néméhotâtse (I love you)."

"Everything all right?" Chris asked when Vin stepped out on the porch.

Vin flopped into a chair. "I'm gettin' ta be a regular softy."

"She gave you the sad puppy dog eyes with the big crocodile tears, didn't she?"

"Yep. Ended up just makin' her go ta bed early for the rest a this week." A wry smile formed on Vin's face. "Ya gotta admit the look on Nettie's face was priceless…an don't ya go tellin' her I said that neither or she's liable ta take a strap ta me."

"Now that'd be something to see." Chris laughed and took a drag of his cheroot. "I was surprised True did exactly what you told her without her normal sass."

"I noticed. Think I should be worried?"

"Nah. It looks to me like she's just learning what behavior is acceptable and what is not…and that the wrong behavior usually ends up with her not being able to sit comfortably."

"Ah, yer probably right." Vin agreed. "Well, I'm gonna go make sure she's still in bed like she supposed ta be. Headin' ta the saloon t'night?"

"Yep."

"I'll see ya over there then."

The following morning, I sat at the table trying to decide if I should ask if I could go fishing with Creed and Billy like we planned. I mean, Vin didn't say I was grounded or anything, but I got off kinda easy last night and asking him just might make him remember he wanted to and just forgot to tell me. I waited until he had his coffee before broaching the subject. "Vin?"

Vin looked up from his breakfast. "Yeah?"

"I ain't grounded or nothin', am I?"

"Don't rightly know. Ya plannin' on causin' any trouble t'day?"

"No sir." I said emphatically. "I found 'nough of that yesterday."

"Glad ta hear it."

"So am I?"

"Are ya what?" Vin asked as he went to the stove and poured himself another cup of coffee.

I groaned in frustration. "Grounded."

I heard him give a little snort, which I assume was due to my irritation in his lack of answers, before turning around to face me. "Nope."

"Good. Then can I go fishin' with Creed an Billy?"

"Reckon so. Don't think ya's gonna catch much though."

"Why?"

"All that rain we had last night prolly muddied the water up some. Fish don't bite too good when it's like that."

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll still give it a try. Sides, we don't do much fishin anyway. We usually get bored an end up talkin an messin' around." I finished my breakfast. "Can I be excused?"

"May I be excused." Josiah corrected.

I sighed. "May I be excused?"

Vin stifled a laugh. "Yeah. Jist be home by dinner."

"I will." I kissed him goodbye and headed for the livery.

"Ya okay ta ride?" I asked once me, Creed and Billy were alone.

"Yeah. Just have a little sting left. You?"

"Didn't get spanked…but I have ta go ta bed early for the rest a the week."

Billy smiled. "Sure am glad my ma made me clean my room or I'd be in the same position as you."

"Don't make me punch you." I threatened and quickly saddled Eavan. "Creed, your pa say ya can ride his horse?"

"Yep."

I stepped over to the stall. "What's his name?"

"Keon."

I almost fell over…that was my papa's name. "W-where'd your pa come up with that name?"

"Said a friend of his started calling him that an it stuck. Pretty neat name, huh?"

"Y-yeah, neat." I moved back to Eavan. Something about that didn't sit right with me…Keon wasn't an everyday name and certainly not a name you give a horse…unless the name had meaning to you or something. I shook myself out of my musings and climbed into the saddle.

"Billy who ya ridin' with today?" I asked.

"You."

"Then c'mon, we ain't got all day!"

I waited until Billy mounted up behind me and grabbed hold my waist. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

We 'd been riding for about 15 minutes when we noticed part of the trail was washed out.

"Hey, ain't that Ezra's horse?" Creed asked.

I looked to where he was pointing. "Yeah. But where's Ezra?" I looked around but didn't see him. I knew a way to find out, but that would involve my gifts. I shrugged and dismounted. I'd do what I had to do to find Ezra.

"Ace!" I called. "C'mon over here."

Ace looked at me and snorted.

"I don't care if ya don't wanna. Get your stubborn ass over here." Ace grudgingly came to where I was standing. "Where's Ezra?" I felt myself pale when I heard his answer. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Ace says Ezra slid off the side when the trail washed away."

"Ace says?" Billy sputtered.

"What're talkin' 'bout?" Creed added.

"Look, I ain't got time ta explain but I promise I'll tell ya everythin' later. Ya just gotta trust me, okay?"

They nodded.

I carefully made my way to the edge of the drop-off. "Ezra?" I called.

"True, is that you?" I heard a weak voice respond.

"Yeah. Ya just stay still. I'll be back in a second." I turned to Creed. "I'm gonna climb down there an see if he's okay."

"What? Are ya crazy? You're gonna fall! We should just go back ta town an get help."

"That ground's not gonna hold Ezra for that long!" I handed Billy Ace's reins. "Go tie him ta that tree over there so's he don't run off."

I went over to the edge and felt Creed follow. I turned around to face him and saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Ya gotta trust me, okay?" Creed nodded and headed for Billy. " Oh an Creed? Whatever ya hear or see, don't come ta the edge. It'll break my concentration."

"All right…I sure hope ya know what your doin."

"I do." I answered before taking a deep calming breath. I called on rock and dirt to solidify and hold my weight, then started climbing down.

Ezra didn't seem surprised to see me when I finally reached him. "Are ya okay?" I asked.

"I believe I dislocated my shoulder, but otherwise I appear to be uninjured."

I felt myself relax some. "Good. Now all I gotta do is figure out a way ta get ya outta here. I guess ya can't climb, huh?"

"It would appear not."

"Didn't think so." I sighed. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." I rifled through the many talents I had looking for one that I could use without having to do much explaining.

"May I offer a suggestion?"

"I'm all ears."

"Use one of your abilities."

I whipped my head around. "I don't know what you're talkin 'bout."

"I think you do." He pulled himself into a more comfortable position. "Princess, it's my job to watch people. I've witnessed you do many things…things that I cannot explain. It did not take much to put two and two together."

I should have known he'd figure it out. Oh well, no harm no foul. "I have an idea, but doin' it'll really drain me an I'll probably pass out." I stood up. "So, when ya reach the top, just help Creed an Billy get me in the saddle an get me ta Vin. He'll know what ta do."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'm gonna raise ya ta the top by calling on dirt an rock an rebuildin' the unstable ground under ya."

Ezra looked at me in awe. "You can do that?"

"Yep." I started to climb back up. "Give me a few minutes. When ya start ta feel the ground move stay as still as ya can. Okay?"

Ezra watched as more of the ground disappeared into the abyss below him. "Oh, that wont be a problem, I can assure you."

When I reached the top, I headed over to Creed and Billy. "I'm gonna get Ezra outta there. Now, you're gonna see me do some stuff that ya cant explain, an then I'm probably gonna pass out. Ya just help Ezra get me up on Eavan an get me ta Vin. I'll tell ya everythin when I come too. Okay?"

They just nodded.

"All right. Let me get started." I called on rock and dirt once again and began the process of raising the ground beneath. After a few minutes, I heard a rumbling that told me Ezra was on his way up. Once the ground reached our level, I helped him over to Ace before promptly passing out.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked when Vin stood up and looked towards the edge of town. "Don't know. Jist feel like somethin ain't right."

"Shit. Coming from you that could mean anything." He pulled himself out of the chair. "C'mon, let's go saddle up and take a look."

"Mr. Tanner, Mr. Larabee." Ezra greeted when they entered livery.

Chris took Ezra's appearance. "What the hell happened?"

Ezra was too tired to care about using his $5 words. "The trail washed away. I managed to jump free of Ace and ended up trapped on a small ledge about 30 feet below. Luckily True Creed and Billy came along when they did."

Vin was almost afraid to ask. "How did ya git back ta the top?"

"True helped me climb back up since I appear to have dislocated my shoulder once again. The process wore her out and she fell asleep on the way home." The look Ezra gave him told him what the words didn't.

Vin pulled True out of Creed's arms. "I'm gonna take her back ta our room." He turned to Chris. "Explain things ta Billy fer me?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is." He looked down at Creed. "Creed, can ya come with us? I need ya to tell me exactly what happened."

Creed nodded and followed Vin back to the boardinghouse.

Chris took Ezra's by his good arm. "C'mon. Let's get that shoulder looked after."

I came to just as Vin was laying me on my bed. "Vin?"

"Shhh…ya jist rest now."

"Are ya mad?" I asked tiredly.

"No Sunshine. I ain't mad. Ya done real good." He kissed me forehead. "Git some rest."

He didn't need to tell me twice…I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Vin took a seat across from Creed. He could tell from the kid's eyes he still didn't believe what he saw. "Creed, I need ya ta tell me what True did."

"Well, first she talked to Ace an found out that Mr. Standish fell when the trail washed away. Then she climbed down ta where he was, talked ta him an came back up. She told me an Billy we would see her do some stuff we couldn't believe…an boy was she right."

"What did ya see?"

"She raised ground under him an brought it level with where we were. Then helped him over to where we was standing an passed out. But there's no way she could have done that!"

Vin smiled at Creed. "There's some things ya need ta know 'bout True." He explained True's past and what she was capable of. Then spent the next hour patiently answering all of Creed questions.

"So, do ya think ya understand?"

"Yeah. Boy, wait till I tell my pa."

"Hold on there. Ya cain't tell no one, not even yer pa."

"Why?"

"Cause it's a secret. True could git hurt if'n people find out. Ya wouldn't want that, would ya?"

"No sir." Creed answered. "I give ya my word I wont tell no one 'bout True."

"Good boy." Vin stood. "True gits mighty hungry after usin' her gifts like that. I's gonna go down a git 'er somethin ta eat. Ya want anythin?"

Creed nodded.

"All right, I'll be back in a bit."

When I woke again, only Creed was in the room. "Where's Vin?"

"He went ta get us somethin ta eat."

"Good…I'm starving." I sat up. "Did Vin explain things ta ya?"

"Yep. Said I had to keep it a secret."

"Good." I took a deep breath…this next part was not going to be easy to say. "Cause I'm only gonna tell ya this once. Ya tell anyone 'bout me an I'm gonna have ta kill ya."

Creed looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Ya heard me."

"Ya would do that? Kill me?"

"I done worse." I played with my hands. "Look, I don't want it ta ever come ta that so's I want ya to swear a blood oath with me. Will ya do that?"

Creed stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. "Sure."

We were done by the time Vin returned with the food. "Everythin' okay in here?"

"Yep. Me an Creed came ta an understandin'. We don't gotta worry 'bout him."

"Glad ta hear it." He set the tray of food on my lap. "Mrs. Whitaker made this special fer ya, so's ya best eat up. I'm gonna go check on Ezra."

"Yes sir." We answered in unison and started eating.

"How's the arm?" Vin asked when he entered the clinic.

"Would feel a lot better if Mr. Jackson would let me return to my room."

Vin smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed. "So, how long ya known?"

Ezra cast a glance at Nathan.

"S'all right. He knows."

"I started noticing things about a month ago, though I'm not entirely sure what it is I am seeing."

For the second time that day, Vin explained what True was. "Chris an Nathan already know… an now you. Though lately I's startin' ta wonder if'n I should tell the rest of the boys. I's really hate keepin' things from 'em."

"Probably ain't a bad idea." Nathan said. "Then you'd have 3 more sets of eyes ta make sure she ain't usin' them for mischief."

"Yeah, I reckon yer right. But I gotta talk this over with True. It's her decision not mine." He stood and headed for the door. "I'll be back later. Ya do what Nate tells ya, ya hear?" He laughed at the ungentlemanly gesture aimed in his direction. "See ya in a bit."

Vin returned about an hour later. He sat on the bed next to me and took my hand. "I think it's time we tell the guys 'bout yer gifts."

"I know, I was thinkin the same thing. What 'bout Mary, Nettie an Casey?"

"We should tell'em too. I'll take care a it after we tell the boys."

"Okay. When?"

"Now's as good a time as any. We cain all meet at the clinic so Ezra cain help out with the 'splainin if we him too."

Twenty minutes later we were all at the Clinic. After checking on Ezra, I started my tale.

"Ya realize this is hard ta swallow." Buck said.

"Yep. Would it help if I showed ya?"

Several heads nodded.

I moved a few things around the room, showed them my ability with fire and made it rain for a few minutes. "That enough ta believe me?"

Again, several heads nodded.

Vin came to my side. "Good. Now, she's only s'pposed ta use her gifts ta help people...and she ain't allowed ta make fire or move things with 'er mind until I talk ta Standin Fox. Ya see her doin anythin' she shouldn't ya need ta let me know. Clear?"

An array of "Sure Vin's" and "Yep's" were his answer.

"Now that we all understand, everyone out!" Nathan commanded. "Ezra needs ta rest."

2 days later

"Ya see Billy yet?" Creed asked.

"Uh-uh. Maybe Chris is there an he cant get 'em."

"Or maybe he got caught."

"Oh god I hope not. The kid cant lie…he'll end up tellin' Chris everythin." I looked out the crack in the wall. "Wait…here he comes."

"Hey where are ya?" Billy said when he entered the livery.

"Will you shut up? Ya wanna get caught?" I hung my head over the edge of the loft and looked at him. "Hurry up an get up here!"

Billy quickly climbed the ladder and crawled over to where we were. "Did ya get 'em?" I asked.

"Yep." He pulled out 3 of Chris's cheroots. "An I got them from a full pack, just like ya said." He said proudly.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Ya done good kid. One a these days ya'll be as good as me."

He beamed at the praise. "So, now what?"

"We smoke them." Creed answered. "Ya bring matches?"

Billy shook his head. "I ain't allowed ta touch them."

"None of us are." I added. I took in the disappointed faces and smiled. "But who said we need matches." I held my hand palm up and conjured a small flame.

Creed snorted. "I still ain't used ta ya doin that."

"Hell, I ain't even supposed ta be usin this gift on my own…so don't tell no one. Got it?"

Billy and Creed nodded.

"Well, what're waitin for…light the damn things already." I held my palm up to let Creed and Billy light their cheroots before lighting mine and putting out the flame.

Billy and Creed started coughing immediately. Before I even had a chance to inhale deeply disaster struck…Billy dropped his cheroot. The hay in the loft caught fire and spread quickly.

"Holy hell!" I snuffed my cheroot and jumped to my feet. "Both of you get out of the way!" I closed my eyes and attempted to use my gifts to put the flames out but it didn't happen…all I could do was contain it. "Fuck! I'm not strong enough ta put out a fire of this size." I turned to Billy. " Get Chris an Vin…hurry!"

"What should I do?" Creed asked.

I could feel myself tiring. I remembered a time when I use Canyon's strength to maintain mine…I didn't know if it would work with Creed, but it was worth a shot to save the livery!  
"Give me your hand!" He held his hand out to me. As soon as I touched it, I felt a surge of power.

Creed looked at me with fear in his eyes. "What the hell are ya doin ta me?"

"I'm gettin' tired…I'm usin your energy so I can keep control of the fire. Now shut up so I can concentrate!" It seemed like an eternity before help arrived.

"True!" Vin yelled as he climbed the ladder.

"Were fine…I'm keepin it under control but I'm gettin' tired! Ya gotta hurry…I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Buckets of water appeared, putting the fire out within minutes. I left go of Creed's hand and we both fell to the floor in an exhausted heap. Nathan was instantly at out sides.

"You two all right?"

"I think so…just tired. Give us a minute ta catch our breath."

"Nathan, they all right?" Chris called from below.

"Look to be. Let's get'em ta the clinic so I can check them out proper."

Nathan's exam was mercifully short. "There fine…nothin a bath wont take care of." He turned to Vin, Chris and Mr. Tucker. "They're all yours."

"Good." Chris said sternly. "Now we can find out what the hell you three were doing."

I rubbed my neck nervously. "Uh…we were just up there talkin."

"Jist talkin huh?" Vin plucked the cheroot out of my pocket and held it up for everyone to see. "Looks like ya were doin' more than jist talkin'."

"Dammit ya didn't let me finish!" I said angrily. "I woulda got ta that part!"

Vin cocked an eyebrow. "Ya best lose that attitude."

"I ain't got one! I'm just pointin' out I weren't gonna lie or nothin'." Vin took a step towards me. "All right…all right…sheese. I'm sorry."

Chris turned to Billy. "You wouldn't happen to know where those cheroots came from, would you?"

Billy was so scared he was shaking. "I-I took 'em from your n-new pack."

"Seeing as how none of you are supposed to touch matches, I'd like to know how you lit them." Mr. Tucker asked.

I threw Creed and Billy a look. "I lit them."

Vin didn't miss the exchange. "You was playin with matches? I done tole ya not ta touch them!"

Mr. Tucker cleared his throat. "Well, it looks like we got the whole story. Now, if you'll excuse us." He took Creed's arm. "Please let me know what our share of damages are."

Vin nodded. Once they were gone, the real questioning began. "Ya didn't light them cheroots with matches did ya?"

I hung my head. "No sir."

"Didn't think so." He grabbed me by my collar. "Girl, you are in a heap of trouble. Let's go."

Chris did the same with Billy and followed us out.

Once we reached our room Vin sat on the bed and called me to his side. "How'd ya know ta take Creed's hand like that?"

"Well, that's a long story. See me, Canyon an our friend Deri was messin' around near a swelled up stream. Canyon decided we was going ta test our bravery by rock hoppin' across it. We made it without any trouble, but Deri slipped an her foot got caught under a boulder. We tried ta get her out but she was really stuck so's I started ta try an move the rock so's she could pull free. Problem was, every time it moved the water went over Deri's head."

"I was still pretty new with the gifts, but somehow I had ta move the rock an control the water at the same time…something I'd never done before. I managed ta do it for a few minutes, but not long enough for Deri ta get loose. I told ya Canyon messed with the magic and stuff, right?"

"Yep. Called him a wic-something."

"A Wicca. He had some powers of his own but nothing like I had. Since he was my jarroo-vraar, my blood brother, we had a connection ta each other. He figured if he gave me his power I'd have enough ta get Deri free. So's I started ta move the rock an control the water again. When I started ta tire, Canyon grabbed my hand an gave me enough energy ta keep control...it was a feeling I'll never forget…like out souls were one. A few seconds later Deri pulled herself free an we both passed out."

"So you an Creed are blood brothers and Creed's a Wicca?" Vin asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"No. Creed's just Creed an we ain't done the blood brother thing yet. But I can feel a connection between us…a connection that may be stronger than the one I had with Canyon…which is impossible. I mean me an Canyon had an Elder Oalyssagh do an essence link. For me an Creed ta have something stronger we'd have ta be blood related. An we both know that ain't possible."

"Well, whatever ya two have saved the livery from burnin down…though it shoulda never caught fire in the first place." Vin growled.

"I coulda done it with ya, ya know." I said trying to keep the subject off my impending punishment.

"Done what?"

"Used your power ta control the fire."

"Is that right." He stood and removed his belt. "Well, too bad it wont help the fire I'm gonna start in yer pants."

"You're not funny ya know." I said as Vin pulled me over his knee.

"Never said I was." He replied and brought the belt down.

2 weeks later

Me, Vin and Josiah were sitting outside the jail when the stage pulled in. I watched in amazement as a woman got off and started getting her baggage. "Who the hel…" Vin slapped my leg in warning. "...eck needs that much stuff?"

Josiah let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I seem to recall Brother Vin saying the same thing the first time Maude came to town."

"Maude?"

"Ezra's ma." Vin answered.

"Ezra's got a ma? I always thought he was raised by wolves." This time Vin snorted. I looked up at him from my position on his lap. "What?"

"Nothin'. Jist me an Josiah had us a similar conversation a while back." He stood up, set me on the ground and took my hand. "C'mon. We best go warn Ezra his ma's here."

When we were near the saloon, I broke free of Vin's hand and ran to Ezra's table. "Hey Ezra!"

Ezra scooped me up. "Hello Princess. I certainly hope someone gave you permission to be here."

"Vin's just comin through the door now." We waited until he reached us. "Can I tell him?" At Vin's nod I continued. "Your ma's here." I saw some of the color leave Ezra's face. "Ya all right? Ya don't look too good."

"I'm just surprised. Mother usually writes before…"

"Ezra darling!" A voice interrupted from the doorway. Ezra handed me off to Vin.

"Mother." He kissed Maude's cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother just visit her son?" Maude exclaimed.

"Not you." Ezra answered.

"Well, I do have business to attend to, but that can wait until later." She turned to Vin. "Mr. Tanner."

"Ma'am."

"Who is this darling child?"

"This is my sister True."

"I wasn't aware you had a sister." She held her hand out to me. "Pleased to meet you."

I smiled and shook her hand like Ezra taught me. "Likewise."

Vin put his arm around me. "Well, if ya'll 'scuse us, we was jist leavin." Vin tipped his hat to Maude and steered me out of the saloon. We walked a bit before Vin spoke again. "I's don't want ya in the saloon alone with Ezra's ma."

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so."

"That ain't no reason." I pouted.

Vin stopped and squatted down in front of me. "Well, how 'bout cause Maude'll havin' ya do things that'll cause me ta tan yer little butt so's ya cain't sit fer a week? S'that a good 'nough 'splanation?"

I gulped. "Totally."

"Good. Glad we understand each other."

The next morning, I found Ezra sitting outside the saloon. "Hey Ezra!" I greeted.

"Good Morning Princess." He moved his arms so I could climb into his lap.

"Where's your ma?"

"Still sleeping I presume."

"Oh." I played with the buttons on his vest. "Is your ma a bad person?"

Ezra stopped my hands. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Vin said he don't want me ta ever be alone with her in the saloon. Said it would only lead ta me getting a sore backside."

"Mr. Tanner's a smart man. You'd do well to listen to him."

"Why?"

"Because he's your brother."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes grownups can be so dense. "No, I mean why don't Vin want me alone with her? She do somethin bad?"

"Let's just say Mother is not the best influence to have around."

"Why?"

Ezra sighed and stroked my hair. "Mother is the best of our kind. She taught me everything I know and then some. Never in all our time together have I seen anyone, from the lowliest pickpocket to the greatest con, get one over on her. Though I must admit, when I was a child, I would often wish someone would put her in her place."

When Ezra didn't continue I nudged him. "And?"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "And if she were to stumble upon your… how shall I put it… your hidden talents, she would attempt to use you in one of her schemes." He took my chin and lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. "Those schemes, Princess, are what would cause you to receive a sore backside."

"Oh." I felt the wheels turning in my head. Best of her kind huh? We'll just see about that. "Then I guess I'll steer clear of her. Don't wanna go lookin for trouble when it usually finds me on it's own."

"Smart move."

I slid off his lap. "Well, I gotta go meet up with Creed. I'll see ya later."

"What? Are you outta your mind?" Creed exclaimed when I told him what I had in mind. "If Vin catches ya he'll skin the hide right off of ya."

"He ain't gonna catch me."

"Uh huh. Tell me another one. There ain't no way you'll be able ta pull this off."

"Wanna bet?" I asked knowing Creed could never not take a bet.

Creed studied me for a minute. "All right. I'll bet ya my new slingshot ya wont be able ta do this."

"Fine." I started for the saloon.

"Hey, what do I get if I win?"

"You ain't gonna win." I said arrogantly. "Now, go wait for me in the alley."

The saloon was rather busy for a Sunday afternoon. I figured that with so many people in there, none of the guys would see me. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before quietly slipping inside. Five minutes later, I was in the alley showing Creed the little watch Maude wore clipped to her waist.

Vin had just finished bedding down Peso from his morning patrol when he saw True slip into the alley next to the saloon. If anyone else had seen her they wouldn't think anything of it, but Vin could tell from her mannerisms she was definitely doing something she shouldn't. He sighed and headed in her direction.

"Damn, I can't believe ya did it."

"Told ya. Now pay up." I took the offered slingshot and stuck in into my back pocket. "Now all I gotta do it put it back on her 'fore she realizes it's missing an I'm home free."

"I wouldn't count on that."

I spun around so fast I lost my balance. "Vin!" I jumped up and brushed the dirt from my pants.

Vin reached around, took the slingshot from my pocket and gave it back to Creed. "Go home."

"Yes sir." Creed replied and beat a hasty retreat.

Vin turned back to me. "Where'd ya git that?" He asked pointing to the watch I still had dangling from my hand.

I swallowed nervously. "Uh. I-I sorta b-borrowed it from Mrs. Standish." Notice I didn't call her Maude. Vin said I can't call a grownup by their first name unless they tell me to. I know, I know, it's a totally stupid rule, but I figured breaking it at this particular time really wouldn't be helpful.

"Ya borrowed it?"

I dropped my gaze to my suddenly very interesting feet. "Ummm, yeah. I-I mean y-yes sir."

"Vé'hoomêstse! (Look at me!)"

I looked up into his angry face and realized it would be in my butt's best interest to come clean. "Okay, maybe borrow was the wrong word."

Vin leaned on one hip and hooked his hands into his gun belt. Uh oh…the 'I'm waiting' pose. "Then suppose ya give me the right one."

I felt my knees give a little. He was sooo going to kill me. "I stole it from her…but I was gonna give it back." I added when I saw Vin's eyes turn black with anger.

"Néhmetsêstse! (Give it to me!)"

I put the watch into his outstretched hand. He checked it over to make sure it was okay before grabbing me by the scruff of my neck. "Nóheto! (Let's go!)"

When we got to the saloon, Vin put the watch back into my hand. "We's gonna go in there an yer gonna give Maude back her watch an apologize. An I don't want no foolin' around. Clear?"

"Y-you mean I gotta give it back? Can't ya just do it?" I asked nervously.

"Nope. Now git goin."

"But I…" I didn't get to say anymore because Vin grabbed me by me collar and pulled me over to the table Maude and Ezra were sitting at. "Ezra, ma'am. True here has somethin ta give ya." He pushed me closer and let go of my collar.

I scowled at him as I straightened my shirt. I quickly lost said scowl when he leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Keep it up an ya ain't gonna sit till Christmas."

"Uh…here." I put the watch on the table.

Maude immediately looked down and saw her watch was gone. "That's odd. I've never lost it before. Where ever did you find it?"

"Ummm…I-I didn't exactly find it."

It took a second for Ezra to catch on, but when he did, he couldn't help but smile. "Mother, I believe what True is trying not to tell you is that she stole it from you."

Maude looked downright insulted. "B-but that's impossible!"

Ezra was reveling in his mother's mortification. "I surprised at you Mother. Allowing such a young child to appropriate an item of yours without your noticing. And here I thought I'd never live to see the day."

Vin hit Ezra with his hat. "Do ya mind?"

Ezra looked up. "What? Oh yes." He turned to me. "I am astonished at your audacious attempt to obtain my Mother's timepiece through such a dishonorable action."

Vin tapped my shoulder. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Standish." How I managed to keep a straight face as I said that was beyond me. She looked absolutely horrified that I managed to steal from her.

The look Maude gave me was almost predatory. "Apology accepted."

"Now if you'll 'scuse us, we got some things that need takin care of." Vin took my arm and steered me outside.

"Ezra darling, that child has the gift. Why together we could…"

"Don't even think about it." A voice growled from behind her. She spun around right into the angry face of Chris Larabee.

"Excuse me?" Maude looked at Ezra for some help but he just smiled and gave her a look that said she was on her own.

"Leave True alone. We've worked hard to get her where she is an I'm not going to let you ruin it by getting her involved in one of your schemes. Am I clear?"

Maude knew when to back down. "Certainly."

And just like that, Chris was gone.

"What in the hell goes through yer head?" Vin asked angrily. "Stealin' from Maude like that."

"I just wanted ta see if I could take it from her. Ezra said no one's ever done it 'fore. I was gonna put it back, I swear." I answered as I backed away from his reach and covered my rear with my hands.

"I don't care. Ya shouldn't a done it an ya know it." He pulled his belt off and sat down on the bed. "Drop them britches and bend over."

Now, to this day I don't know what came over me…it just sorta slipped out…the dreaded "N" word…no not that "N" word…jeesh people work with me here…I'm talking about the mother of all "N" words in Vin Tanner's book of disrespectful words and phrases…yep, I told him no.

"Néóxôheve? (What did you say?)"

I swear Vin's eyes glowed red when he said that. I could barely get enough air to answer him. "I-I uh…I said…n-no."

I don't know what happened next…it was all such a blur. One minute I was safely across the room, the next I'm tucked up under Vin's arm. I tensed and waited for the first lick to fall, but it never came. I looked over my shoulder and saw Vin had lowered his arm. He threw his belt on the floor and headed for the door.

"I cain't do this while I's angry. I's gonna go outside an calm down." He turned and glared at me. "You. Sit on that bed an don't move. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

I sat stock still on that bed until Vin returned 20 minutes later. He pulled the chair from out of the corner and sat down. "Here. Now."

I slowly shuffled to his side.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just wanted ta see if I could. I really was gonna put it back. I swear."

"Ya shouldn't a took it in the first place. We's done talked 'bout ya takin things that ain't yers. Ain't we?"

"Yes sir."

"An what about goin in the saloon? We have us an understandin' bout ya goin in there, don't we?"

"Yes sir."

"So tell me, why am I gonna punish ya?"

"Cause I went inta the saloon an took somethin that wasn't mine without permission."

"Good. Now that ya understand that, I'm tellin' ya now. Ya steal anythin else or go in that saloon without permission agin yer gonna be feelin' my belt. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"An if ya ever, I mean ever, tell me no agin I'll tear yer little butt up so bad by the time you'll able ta sit agin ya wont remember how. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"All right. Tak'em down."

By the time he was finished I was a sobbing mess. He redid my flap and set me on my feet then scooped me up and held me until I calmed down. When I was able to speak, I looked up at Vin.

"I really was gonna give it back. Ya believe me don't ya?"

"I believe ya." He kissed my head. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon. We best get cleaned up."

2 days later

I was sitting in a chair outside the saloon waiting for Vin to return from speaking with Grandfather when Maude joined me.

"Good afternoon True."

"Mrs. Standish."

"Please call me Maude…Mrs. Standish makes me sound old."

"Okay, Maude."

She eyed me carefully. "You know, a lady does not wear such clothing in polite society."

I felt my temper begin to boil. "Well, we ain't in polite society."

"Aren't, dear."

"What?"

"We aren't in polite society."

Great, now she's giving me grammar lessons. I felt my temper give way to the unexplainable rage I'd been feeling. "Whatever."

Maude frowned. "I see Mr. Tanner has chosen not to raise you to be polite and respectful."

Oh that was it! No one talked about my brother and got away with it. "Ya don't know shit about my brother, so's ya can just shut your fuckin' mouth ya pretentious cow!"

"True Tanner! That will be enough of that!"

I looked up and saw Ezra standing at the door of the saloon with his hands on his hips.  
"But…"

He came over to me. "Apologize."

"Why?"

"Because I heard what you said to her and it was rude, not to mention disrespectful."

I folded my arms across my chest and glared defiantly at him. "So? I call it like I see it."

I saw his eyes harden. "Mother, would you please excuse us?" He took my arm. "We will return in a moment."

Ezra pulled me out of my seat and into the saloon. When we reached the kitchen, he pushed me into a chair. Inez took one look at us and quickly left to give us some privacy.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"She was sayin' stuff bout Vin."

"And that gave you the right to be disrespectful towards her?"

"Yep."

Ezra frowned. "You know very well it is not. Now, you are going to go out there and apologize."

"I wont."

He sighed. "Why are you behaving like this?"

"Because I don't like your ma."

"Whether you like her or not is irrelevant. You will not speak to her in that manner." Ezra straightened his jacket. "Now, unless you would like some firm chastisement visited upon your backside you will go out there and provide her with a proper apology."

"I said I ain't doin it!"

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He lifted me out of my seat, sat down and pulled me over his knees. He landed several spanks before speaking again. "Are you ready to apologize?"

I fought to hold back my tears. "S-she don't deserve one."

Two more spanks landed. "How about now?"

When I didn't answer, his hand fell three more times in rapid succession directly on my sit spot, causing the burning in my rear to magnify tenfold. "All right, all right! I'll apologize… just stop!"

Ezra helped me to my feet and into his lap. "I will not allow you to speak like that towards my Mother, am I understood?"

"Yes sir." I sniffled and rubbed my sleeve across my eyes.

He took out his handkerchief and wiped my eyes before holding it over my nose. "Blow."  
When he felt I was presentable enough, he set me on my feet. "Come on. You have an apology to make."

Maude stood when we came back outside. I slowly walked over to her. "I'm sorry for speaking ta ya the way I did." I mumbled.

""I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

What a bitch! She damn well heard me the first time. I bit my tongue to keep what I really wanted to say from flying out and cleared my throat. "I said I was sorry for speaking to ya the way I did."

I cringed when she patted me head. "That's okay child. I forgive you."

"Thank you." I grounded out and turned to Ezra. "Can I go now?" I waited for him to nod before taking off down the walk.

The walk was pretty much empty so I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going…at least that was until I hit a brick wall. The impact knocked me on butt…causing the slight sting from Ezra's spanking to return. I heard someone step up behind me and turned…hmmm, I know those boots…

"Get up."

Shit, I knew that voice too. I slowly stood up. "H-Hi Chris." I looked around to see who I ran into and sighed…did I wrong someone in a former life or something? "H-Hi Mr. Tucker."

Chris turned to him. "You okay?"

"I think so. Just a little startled. Wasn't really expecting that when I stepped outside."

Chris glared at me. "And you shouldn't, should he True?"

I dropped my head. I was sooo dead…sooo very dead. "No sir."

"Why were you running?"

I shrugged. "Just was."

"How many warnings is this?"

"3." I said miserably.

"And what happens at 3?"

"Ya spank me."

"Then go on back to the boardinghouse. I'll be along in a minute."

"Aw c'mon Chris…my butt's still stinging from the spankin Ezra…" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shit, shit, shit…I didn't mean to volunteer that information…please, somebody shoot me now!

Chris's gaze intensified. "Ezra spanked you? Why?"

I suddenly found my shoes very interesting. "It wasn't nothin'."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I asked you a question."

I swallowed convulsively. "I sorta said somethin' ta Ezra's ma."

"What did you say?"

"She was sayin' stuff 'bout Vin."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

I braced myself for the swat I knew was coming. "I told her she could just shut her fuckin mouth and then called her pretentious c-OW!"

"Why do I sense there's more to this?"

I put my hands back to protect my behind. "Cause I refused to apologize ta her." I said, allowing some of the defiance and anger I felt earlier resurface.

"True…"

I cut him off. "But I did after Ezra spanked me…even though I didn't mean it." I realized at that point I really shouldn't have added that last part…Chris looked ready to explode.

I saw Mr. Tucker shake his head at my stupidity. "Ya got guts kid."

I don't know what came over me, but him laughing at me set off that damn rage I've been feeling. "Shut the fuck up! This ain't got nothin ta do with ya."

"True, go back to the boardinghouse and up to your room. Now!" Chris commanded.

"Why?" I yelled.

"Because I told you to."

"And I'm supposed ta just do it? Well ya can go fuck your…ommph." The air was knocked out of me as was thrown over a hard shoulder.

Chris turned to Mr. Tucker. "Excuse us."

When we reached my room Chris dropped me on my bed. "Mind telling me that that was about?"

I didn't know how to answer that seeing as how I wasn't sure myself, so I didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question."

"An I ain't answerin' ya." I responded petulantly.

"Fine." Chris unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the loops. "You don't want to answer me you can just bend over."

"Fine!" I shot to my feet and braced myself on the bed. Little did I know Chris planned to strip a few layers of skin from my hide and set it on fire…if I did I definitely wouldn't have been so eager to be punished…especially after that spanking Ezra gave me!

When he was through, he sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. After giving me a few minutes to get myself under control, he pulled me away from his chest.

"I haven't seen you like this since the first week you were here. You want to tell me about it?"

I thought about telling him how I've been feeling about my birthday and everything, but I didn't know how to explain it. I sighed. "There ain't nothing ta tell. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he left it alone. "I forgive you, but you still have an apology to make." He stood up and took my hand. "Let's go."

When we reached the hardware store Mr. Tucker stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom. Chris gave me a push in his direction. "Go on."

I slowly walked up to him. "I'm s-sorry for running inta ya like that an s-speakin the way I did. It won't h-happen again."

Mr. Tucker nodded. "Apology accepted."

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "All right, go on back to your room. I'll call you for supper."

"Yes sir."

I was standing at my window watching the sun set when my door opened. I turned around.  
"Uh…hi Vin."

"Ya been causin trouble why I's away?"

"Just a little…but Chris an Ezra already punished me!"

"Relax…I jist got done talkin ta them. I know they punished ya so's I'm gonna consider the whole thing done an over with." He sat on the bed. "But ya best not do nothin like it agin. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Vin pulled me on his lap. "Now, don't ya wanna know what Standin Fox had ta say?"

I smiled. "Course I do!"

"Well, he thinks ya are strong 'nough ta handle the new talents ya picked up."

"Ya mean I can use them freely now?"

"Yep. But the same rules apply…"

"I know. I promise I'll only use them ta help, not hurt."

"Good cause if'n ya use 'em ta hurt, yer gonna be hurtin'. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"All right." He stood up and took my hand. "C'mon, supper's ready."

1 week later

It had been over a week since his mothers' arrival, and Ezra had yet to figure out what she was here for. He decided the only way to find out was to just ask. "So Mother, what are you really doing here?"

"Why Ezra darling, whatever do you mean?"

"Oh come now Mother. It's not like you came to actually visit with me."

"Well, I do have some investors interested in buying my saloon. They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"You're selling my…your…Saloon? Isn't it enough that you stole it out from under me? Now you want to sell it?"

"Ezra darling, you're losing your edge. I plan on seeing it come back before I leave." She started for the door. "Will you be joining me for supper tonight?"

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you come to the boardinghouse for supper? It will give you the opportunity to regale my comrades with more fictious stories of my childhood."

"Why that sounds lovely."

"Good. Supper's at 6."

I quickly left my hiding place next to the saloon door and ran for the boardinghouse. I can't believe Ezra's mother would do something like this…doesn't she see how much it hurts him? Oh, that bitch is sooo going to pay!

I was sitting on the steps to the boardinghouse when Maude showed up. "Good evening True."

"What're ya doin here?" I asked angrily even thought I knew the answer.

"My darling boy has invited me to dine with him and his friends. I trust you will be in attendance as well."

"Not on your life. I ain't settin at the same table with the likes of you."

I noticed Maude's eyes harden, though her voice stayed the same. "Have I wronged you in some way to make you act so vile towards me?"

"Ain't me ya wronged, but ya sure as hell fucked Ezra so ya best stay outta my way."

"Whatever stories you have been told were maliciously contrived to disparage my good name. I assure you, none of them are true."

"Like I'm gonna believe ya. Sides, no one told me nothin…I just know your type an know what ya'd do ta get ahead. So's I'm warnin' ya…keep away from me or I'll make your stay here a livin' hell." I turned to walk inside but Maude caught my arm.

"No child is going to threaten me. You better watch your step with me missy or you'll be one sorry little girl."

"Fuck off." I grounded out and shook myself free.

"True!"

Ah shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…why me? I turned around slowly and faced Vin. "Now Vin…"

"Don't!" Vin interrupted before turning to Maude, who suddenly had tears flowing down her face. "Ya okay ma'am?"

"That child threatened to hurt me. She said if I didn't leave at once she was going to make my stay here, and I quote, 'a living hell'." She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. "And the disgusting words that came out of her mouth…why I've never heard come from someone so young."

Vin pinned his furious gaze on me. "Apologize."

"But I…OW!"

"Hetsetseha! (Now!)"

No one ever said I didn't know when to fold. "I'm sorry." I spat out.

As soon at the words left my mouth, Vin grabbed my arm. "Excuse us ma'am. This won't happen agin."

Vin hauled me into the kitchen and over to the sink. Without a word, he took 'my' bar of soap, got a good lather going and forced it into my mouth. "What am I gonna have ta do ta git it through yer head that ya don't speak ta yer elders like that? I cant believe ya threatened her!"

I tried to respond, but having a mouth full of soap sorta made that impossible. After a few minutes, Vin pulled the bar from my mouth and handed me a glass of water. "Rinse."

He didn't need to tell me twice. Unfortunately, I only got to swish and spit once before he took it away and grabbed my arm again. "Nóheto! (Lets Go!)"

I was unceremoniously pulled away from the sink and pushed into a corner. He turned to Mrs. Whitaker, who had just entered the kitchen. "Would ya mind keepin' an eye on 'er? I's gotta git cleaned up."

"It's not a problem. You go on ahead."

He stood behind me. "Remember no talkin. I'll be back in a few minutes."

This was sooo unfair. Maude started it! I angrily kicked the wall. "OW!" I yelped as Mrs. Whitaker's spoon connected with my rear.

"Don't kick my walls!"

Vin returned a few minutes later. He pulled me away from the wall and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. "Over." He said, nodding towards his knee. I leaned over and was rewarded with 5 sharp swats to my jean-clad bottom.

Vin stood me up and took my chin in his hand. "Supper's ready so we'll be finishin this discussion 'fore ya go ta bed. Now, go wash up an sit down."

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and glared at him. "I'm not sittin at the table with that woman."

"Yes ya are. An ya best keep that mouth a yers under control or yer gonna be feelin my belt instead a my hand when we finish up tonight. Clear?"

"But…OW!"

"I said am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I answered angrily, my tone bordering on being disrespectful.

When I entered the dining room, I noticed the only open seat was between Vin and Chris…great, just great! I stomped across the room and sat down, wincing slightly when my butt hit the seat.

"So, Mother, what have you been doing with yourself since the last time I saw you?" Ezra asked.

"Ruinin' people's dreams an takin all their money." I muttered. I flinched when Chris's hand smacked my leg.

Maude went on as if I didn't say anything. "I was in Europe for the better part of a year before I had to return."

"Had to return? Why?"

"Probably runnin' from a lynch mob." I said around a forkful of mashed potatoes. "Ouch!" I rubbed my leg and glared at Chris.

"It seems I had some unexpected difficulties and felt it necessary to conduct my business on American soil." Maude answered.

"What did you do when you got home?" JD asked.

"Why I enjoyed the fruits of my labors, my boy."

I coughed. "An whored around." The whole table fell silent…well, everyone except for Vin.

"Hena'háanehe! (That's it!)" He stood up, pulled me from my seat and led me to a corner just inside the kitchen. "Ya cain't behave ya cain jist stand here till were through." He growled in my ear. "No leanin', head up, hands at yer side…I cain see ya from my seat so's ya best keep in position."

"Sorry 'bout that." He said when he returned to the table.

The conversation continued as Maude started telling stories about Ezra's childhood. I was getting really bored staring at the wall so I dropped my head to look at my feet…not much better, but at least it was different.

"Me'ko he'ama! (Head up!)" Vin directed from the table.

Ah hell…I lifted my head and started to count the paint strokes. You'd be amazed at the number of little lines they make. I kept losing count with my eyes so I started to count with my fingers.

"Ma'âhtsenôtse. (Hands!)"

Fuck me…the man's got eyes like a hawk. I dropped them to my side and groaned. How much longer with this torture session going to last? I've been standing in this spot for so long my feet probably took root. Yep, Vin's finally going to come get me and I ain't going to be able to move. I guess he'll need to get an axe or something to cut me free…

"True."

My name being called pulled me out of my musings. "Yes sir?"

"Go on up ta yer room an git ready fer bed."

"Yes sir."

I had just finished changing when Vin stepped inside the room. "How many times am I gonna have ta punish ya fore ya learn ta respect yer elders?" He asked in that quiet dangerous voice of his.

Now what type of kid wants to answer that question? "I don't mean ta…I just forget sometimes."

"Then I reckon I need ta make a better impression." He took off his belt, pulled out the chair and sat down. "Git over here."

I angrily moved to his side. "Ain't ya gonna at least let me defend myself?"

"Ain't nothin ya could say that'll make it right."

"I ain't the only one in the wrong here…she threatened me too!"

"That don't matter. Ya know better'n speakin ta yer elders like that…if'n she did threaten ya then ya shoulda tole me an I woulda handled it."

"Yeah right! Ya wouldn't a believed me…hell ya don't believe me now!"

I noticed Vin take a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "I do believe ya. Maude ain't no saint an I wouldn't put it past 'er ta do somethin like that. But I ain't 'bout ta let ya speak ta her that way…no matter what the reason."

"But…"

"No buts. Ya know'd what ya were doin was wrong when ya done it. Didn't ya?"

Of course I did, but I wasn't going to actually admit it! I squirmed under his gaze. "Do ya…" I looked at the belt laying on his lap and licked my suddenly dry lips. "Do ya have ta use the belt?"

Vin sigh in relief glad the fight was over. "I warned ya, didn't I?"

I dropped my head in defeat. "Yes sir."

"Let's get it done." He pulled me over his knee and delivered the first lick. After the last one fell, he settled me into his lap and held me until I got myself under control.

"Now, I cain tell ya don't like Maude, but I ain't gonna let ya act like ya been towards 'er. Am I clear?"

I sniffled and wiped at the tears still pouring from my eyes. "Yes sir."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "Now, ya got an apology ta make."

"Do I gotta come back up here after I make it? I sorta wanted ta listen ta the stories 'bout Ezra."

"Depends. Ya gonna behave?"

I looked at him like he had two horns growing out of his head. "Ya think I'm stupid enough ta say anythin ta her after ya just busted my butt? Uh-uh…I'll be as good as gold."

He lifted me into his arms. "Ya better be or I'll send ya ta bed. Got it?"

I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. "Yes sir."

The following morning I carefully sat myself at the table and started eating my breakfast.

"So Princess. I hear you and Mother had quite the argument yesterday afternoon. Would that be the reason you were being so blatantly disrespectful towards her at supper?"

"Yeah it was. So?" I replied sullenly. I was sooo not in the mood for this.

Ezra frowned. "And from your behavior this morning I can see who was victorious."

"She only won cause Vin showed up. I ain't licked yet."

"I beg ta differ." A very familiar voice said from behind me.

Shit…I didn't even hear him come in. "Now Vin I was just kiddin."

"Fer yer hide's sake I hope so." He replied sternly. "Yer gonna be late fer school. Best hurry up an eat."

I quickly ate the remaining food on my plate, grabbed my books and headed for the door. Vin stopped me before I could make my escape. "Remember what I tole ya."

Like I was going to forget…of course that wont stop me from getting my revenge. "I know sir."

Vin kissed my cheek and gave me a gentle swat. "Get goin then."

I met up with Creed outside the schoolhouse. "Your walking' kinda stiff."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I sneered.

"What happened?"

"Fuckin Maude, that's what happened." I kicked the ground angrily. "I don't like her an told so."

"Lemme guess…Vin found out."

"Not only did he find out…he heard the tail end of it. Of course, when he confronted us Maude started cryin' an carryin' on. Made it look 10 times worse than it was. I swear I'm gonna get the bitch somehow."

"Are ya crazy?! I've only known your brother for a short time, but I'm sure he ain't gonna stand for ya messin' with Ezra's ma."

"So he don't find out then." I answered and headed inside.

I waited until my backside healed before I made my next move…hey you never can be too careful! Maude was sooo going to be sorry she ever met me.

"AHHHH!!!" Maude screamed and came running outside in her underclothes. "FIRE! FIRE!"

Ezra, Chris and Vin ran towards her. None of the saw any smoke. "Where?" Chris asked.

"IN MY ROOM!" Maude yelled.

Ezra and Vin looked at Chris. He shrugged and headed for Maude's room, "Let's check it out." They reached her room and looked around but found nothing. They went back to Maude hoping she could shed some light on her actions.

"Mother, your room is fine. There is no indication of a fire."

"But there was! I swear! Do you think I'd just run out here in my sleepwear for nothing?"

Ezra, realizing for the first time his mother was standing there for all the town to see, took off his jacket and covered her up. "Let's get you back to your room. We'll figure out what happened there."

Maude couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped into her room. She could have sworn there was a fire. "I-I don't…"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Chris asked.

"Well, I was awaken from my slumber by a tapping noise. When I opened my eyes, my bed was surrounded by fire. I jumped up and ran through the fl…" Maude paused.

"Mother?"

Maude snapped from thoughts. "I ran through the flame. But that's impossible…maybe I was just dreaming. It all just seemed so real."

Vin and Chris's eyes met simultaneously. Vin nodded and left the room.

Man, that was fun! I never thought Maude would actually run outside…that was an unexpected bonus. I laughed when I remembered what her face looked like when she realized she was exposed to the town.

"True!"

I spun around. "Sheese Vin, warn a person. Ya almost gave me a heart attack."

"What are ya doin standin' below Maude's winda?"

Uh oh. I didn't miss the suspicion in his voice. "Tryin ta hear what happened."

Vin squatted down and looked me straight in the eye. "Ya wouldn't be lyin' ta me, would ya?"

Shit! He knows I can't lie when he does that. But I wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause ya know I'd be mighty pissed if'n I's were ta find out ya was usin' yer new gifts."

"New gifts?" I gulped.

Vin took my chin in his hand. "Yep. Now, I'm only gonna ask this once an ya best tell me the truth. Did ya have anythin ta do with what happened to Maude?"

I pulled my chin free and glared defiantly at him. "Maaan…fine, I did it! But ya gotta admit it was funny! I ain't never heard someone scream like that!"

"Oh, I reckon yer gonna hear somethin like it agin in 'bout 5 minutes." He started pulling me towards the boardinghouse. "Let's go."

Vin didn't waste anytime once we reached my room. "I don't know what's gotten inta ya lately, but it's gonna stop, now! I ain't gonna stand fer no more of yer misbehavin'." He began pacing the room. "Seein as how I cain't trust ya ta stay outta trouble, it look's like I's gonna have ta ride herd on ya agin. So startin' today ya ain't gonna be allowed outside this boardinghouse without me or one of the boys with ya."

"But that's not fair!"

"Good. It ain't meant ta be fair."

This sooo sucks. "Fine. Anythin else?" I said with all the attitude I could muster.

"Only the whippin' I's plannin' ta give ya." He sat on the bed. "Come over here."

The next morning:

"Come on Princess, time to get up."

I rolled over and peeked up at Ezra. "Aw…it's Saturday…let me sleep!" I groaned an buried my head in my pillow.

I've let you sleep as long as I could." Ezra lifted the pillow and kissed my cheek. "Now, I have to go on patrol. Mrs. Whitaker is keeping your breakfast warm for you. Remember, you are not to leave the boardinghouse until Mr. Jackson and Mr. Sanchez return from the church and collect you. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Mother, I hate to ask, but would you please check on True and make sure she is awake and getting dressed? I would do it myself, but I must leave for patrol."

"You go along dear." She kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the door. "I'll take care of everything."

I was just putting on my shoes when my door opened.

"Good Morning True. Ezra asked me to make sure you were up and dressed." Maude said.

"Well I am so ya can leave."

"Please tell my you are not planning to wear those…things…out in public." She said indicating my overalls.

"Yeah I am."

"How someone like Mr. Tanner plans to raise you to be a proper lady is beyond me."

"Someone like Mr. Tanner? What's that supposed ta mean?"

"I mean that he is an uncivilized ruffian who should not be allowed in polite society let alone raise a child."

The anger that has been building since she showed up exploded. I looked around for something to throw or kick at her and spied the chamber pot. And not just any chamber pot, mind you, but a very full chamber pot. I smiled evilly…this was going to be sooo sweet! I pulled my leg back…

"AHHHHHHHHH! I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT YOU DISGUSTINGLY VILE CHILD!" Maude screamed.

I only had a few seconds to appreciate my work before I heard the Calvary coming. I quickly finished dressing and ran down the stairs. I was so intent on reaching the door I didn't notice Nathan and Josiah had already shown up.

"Whoa there girl. Where do ya think you're going?" Nathan said as he grabbed the back of my overalls.

"Hold on to her. I have a feeling she's the cause of the screaming we heard." Josiah instructed.

"WHERE IS THAT CHILD? I'M GOING TO MAKE HER WISH SHE WAS NEVER BORN!" Maude yelled as she thundered down the steps, almost knocking Josiah over in the process.

I giggled and moved behind Nathan. "What happened?" He asked, never loosening his grip on my overalls.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED??!!" Maude took a step towards me. "THAT CHILD JUST KICKED A FULL CHAMBERPOT AT ME!"

Josiah put a restraining hand on Maude's shoulder. "Nathan, why don't you take True up to the clinic and keep her there until Vin returns. I'll take care of things here."

"Good idea." He looked down at me with fire in his eyes. "You come with me."

"What the hell was that all about?" Nathan asked as he paced the floor in front of me.

"She was sayin' mean things 'bout Vin."

"So you kicked a pot of urine at her?! Do you know how unsanitary and disgusting that is?"

"Of course I do…why do ya think I did it? Cause she needed a new perfume?" I answered before I could stop myself. Nathan stopped mid-step and glared at me.

"Don't you go getting smart with me missy or ya might just get your first spankin from me."

Uh oh…Nathan was really pissed. Unfortunately, that didn't stop my mouth. "I ain't being smart…I'm just sayin' she deserved everything she got…an if she ever talks bad 'bout Vin again I'll something 10 times worse!"

"That's it!" Nathan took my arm and planted a firm swat on my backside.

"OW!"

"I've heard enough out of you." He grabbed a chair and set it so it was facing the corner. "You can just sit here until Vin get's back. And I don't want to hear one word come out of that mouth."

"But…OUCH!"

Nathan pushed me into the seat. "Not. One. Word."

As the anger wore off, I realized just how much trouble I managed to get myself into. When I thought about what Vin was going to do to me…

"Nathan, I think I'm gonna be sick."

A bucket appeared just as I emptied the contents of my stomach. When I was through, Nathan handed me a wet rag to wipe my mouth.

"You okay now?"

I nodded. "I just wanna let ya know that ya can have my daggers an knives."

"What?"

"After Vin kill's me. Just ask Chris ta get them for ya."

"Vin ain't gonna kill ya."

"Maybe not…but I have a feelin' I'm gonna wish he did."

Nathan smiled. "All right, that's enough now. You're supposed ta be sittin here quietly thinkin 'bout what ya done, not what Vin's gonna do ta ya."

I sighed. "Yes sir."

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard the door open.

"Mornin Vin."

"Hear ya had some trouble."

"Yeah, ya could say that." Nathan answered.

"How's Maude?"

"Don't know. Josiah's still tryin ta calm 'er down." He came over to me and pulled me out of the chair. "Let's go. We got some talkin ta do."

"Where we goin?" I asked as we headed for the livery instead of the boardinghouse.

"Out ta Nettie's. Me an Chris figure it's best ta git ya outta town fer a day or so."

"Why?"

"Ta keep ya outta Maude's path an give Ezra a chance ta calm her down."

"Oh." We saddled up and started for Nettie's. "I'm in big trouble, huh?"

"Yep."

"Ya really mad?"

"Yep."

"Ya gonna tan me?

"Yep."

Uh. Oh. One word answers. Well, at least he wasn't yelling.

Nettie was sweeping the porch when we rode into the yard. She took one look at Vin's face and frowned.

"What ya do now?" She asked.

"I'll 'splain in a minute." Vin answered for me. "Where's Casey?"

"Out riding with JD."

"Good." He pulled me out of my saddle and set me on the ground. "I want ya ta go ta Casey's room an stay there till I call ya. Clear?"

"But I-I gotta take care a Eavan first." I said, trying to delay the inevitable.

Vin took my arm and landed a hard swat to my rear. "OW!"

"Hotómá'e mâheóne. Hetsetseha! (Inside the house. Now!)"

"Yes sir." I mumbled and headed inside.

Nettie handed Vin a cup of coffee and sat down. "So what she do?"

"Got mad at Maude an kicked the chamber pot at her."

"That don't sound all that bad."

"It was full."

"Good Lord. Why?"

"Don't know. Been too mad ta find out." Vin sipped his coffee. "She's been nothin' but rude an disrespectful towards Maude since she got here."

"Do ya know why?"

"Cause a me."

"You? Why what have ya done?"

"Nothin'. But it looks like Maude's been sayin things 'bout me that True's takin offense ta."

"That woman! I should give her a piece of my mind!"

"Now Nettie don't go gettin' all het up. It don't bother me none. Ain't like I ain't heard it 'fore. I's tried ta git True ta understand they's jist words…"

"But she feels the need ta defend ya."

"At first, yeah. But now I think she's jist lookin fer any reason ta start with Maude."

"So what're gonna do about it?"

"Reckon I'll let True have her say. But if'n I's don't like what I hear someone's gonna be cuttin' a switch."

I'd never been so nervous in my life. I could hear Nettie and Vin talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I knew Vin was really pissed by the way he was all tensed up when we rode out here…none of that "the saddle is part of my ass" riding he normally does.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. What was I thinking when I kicked that pot? It's not like I'm not in enough trouble over the things I've said and done to Maude…now I go and do something like this! I was sooo dead.

"True."

My head shot up…shit, I didn't even here him come in!

Vin set a chair directly in front of me and straddled the seat. "Reckon we got some talkin ta do."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "One minute she was sayin stuff 'bout ya the next she was covered in piss."

Vin looked at me with a stern, unyielding glare. "Ya best have a better 'splanation than that if'n ya plan ta sit comfortably this week."

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "She said ya weren't fit ya raise me an that ya shouldn't be allowed in polite society."

"What did I tell ya 'bout people sayin stuff 'bout me?"

"That it don't matter none. That they's just words an I shouldn't pay them no mind."

"If'n ya know that, then there had ta be 'nother reason ya done what ya done. Wanna know what I think the reason is?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, I's gonna tell ya anyway's." He took my chin in his hand. "I think yer usin' any reason ya cain find ta do somethin ta her cause ya don't like 'er. Am I right?"

I sooo did not want to answer that question, especially since he was right. "Yeah." I replied quietly.

"Nésáanéstovatséhe. (I did not hear you.)"

I looked up. "Yes sir."

"Mind tellin' me why ya don't like Maude?"

I shrugged. "Just don't."

"True, I'm givin ya a chance ta 'splain yerself. Ya best take it."

I really didn't know why I hated Maude so much. There's just something about her that makes me want to do stuff to her. I cant explain it…though from the look Vin was giving me I better come up with something. Unfortunately, I let the first thing that came to my mind pop out. "She's always actin' so high an mighty. Figure she deserves whatever I dish out."

Vin's eyes turned black with anger…obviously it was not the answer he was looking for. He stood up. "Come with me."

He led me through the kitchen and out the door. When we were a few feet from the house he pulled out his knife. "Here."

I looked from him to the knife them back to him. "What do ya want me ta do with it?"

"Go cut a switch."

I felt myself pale. "What? Vin no…please!"

"The longer ya stand here the worser it's gonna be."

I took the knife, slowly walked over to the stand of trees and cut a limb. I returned to Vin's side and held it out to him. "Ain't ready yet. Strip it clean."

I had to have heard that wrong. "What?"

"Need ta strip the leaves off and smooth it down some 'fore it's ready ta be used."

Oh this was crazy! He was making me cut and prepare my own switch! "You want ta use it, you do it!" I said angrily and threw both the limb and knife to the ground.

"Pick it up."

I glared at him defiantly. "Ya wanna switch me your gonna have ta do it yourself." The world suddenly spun and I found myself bent over under Vin's arm. Several hard spanks landed before set me back on my feet.

"Ya best rein in that temper a yers." He took an intimidating step closer. "Now. Pick it up."

I thought about defying him again, but I realized I was just digging myself deeper and deeper every time I did. I wiped the tears from my eyes and picked up the knife and limb.

"Now clean it off."

My hands shook as I carefully peeled off the leaves and smoothed it out. When I finished, Vin took it from me. "Go find yerself a hay bale."

I trudged into the barn, stopped at the first hay bale I saw and waited for the next instruction.

"Drop 'em and bend over."

I slowly undid my overall straps and let them fall. Tears sprung to my eyes as I lowered myself across the bale.

"Undo yer flap."

Oh this was just too much! Why couldn't he just do it himself and get it over with? This was just cruel. Tears slid down my cheeks as I bared my behind. A few seconds later the first lash fell.

I was sobbing pitifully by the time he finished. He carefully pulled me up and fixed my clothes before cradling me in his lap. The rhythmic movement of his hand on my back helped me calm down enough to speak. "I-I'm sorry."

"I reckon ya are."

"Don't ever m-make me do that a-again." I said, my breath still hitching from crying.

Vin lifted me chin and looked in my eyes. "Don't give me a reason to."

I threw my arms around his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. "D-Deal."

He stood up, carried me to Casey's room and gently laid me down on the bed. "I got some salve fer ya. Want me ta put it on now?"

"No…I'll do it later."

"All right." He headed for the door. "Ya stay here till me or Nettie call ya. Ya hear?"

"Yes sir."

"So, ya gonna tell me what all that was about?" Nettie asked.

"Ma'am?"

"Makin' her cut an prepare her own switch."

Vin shifted uncomfortably. "Oh that."

"Yeah, that."

"Aw Nettie…it's a long story. Wouldn't wanna bore ya with it."

She sat down next to him. "From the way your actin', I think I'm gonna find it mighty entertainin'. Start talkin."

Vin sighed. "This is prolly gonna be hard ta believe, but I's quite a terror as a boy."

Nettie gave a very unlady like snort. "Nope, never woulda guessed."

Vin frowned and continued. "I was livin with my grandpa... couldn't a been more'n 8 years old.  
I wanted ta go out huntin' by m'self but he wouldn't let me. Said I 's too young." Vin smiled fondly. "I threw a fit even True would envy…ended up on the receivin' end a his belt fer it too."

"Anyway, the next night, I decided I's gonna go off on my own. Figgered when I came home with somethin, grandpa would be so proud he'd forget all 'bout me bein too young. So's I grabbed my rifle an snuck out my bedroom winda. I don't know how long I's out there 'fore I realized I's lost. I wandered around a bit tryin ta figger out which way was home an ended up near our neighbors chicken coop."

"I guess Mr. Thomas thought I's a fox or somethin cause he come runnin' out in his underwear with his rifle cocked. I screamed at him an stepped out ta where he could see me. For a second I thought he's gonna shoot anyway, but then his wife come outside an tole him ta put the gun away, that it was jist me."

"He come stormin' over, grabbed me by m' ear an pulled me up ta the house. I had ta listen as Miz Thomas tole me how stupid I was ta go traipsin' around alone like I was while Mr. Thomas got dressed. 20 minutes later I's on the doorstep facin my grandpa an boy was he mad. He sent me off ta bed with a sharp swat ta my rear an promise we was gonna discuss things in the morin'."

"Ya wouldn't a been so lucky if ya were mine." Nettie muttered.

Vin smiled. "Then it's a good thing I weren't yer's back then, ain't it?"

Nettie didn't miss the 'back then' part. It made her heart swell that he thought of himself as hers now. "So what happened in the mornin?"

"Well, grandpa started tellin he how wrong I was an how I disobeyed him. I got mad an started ta argue. Next thing I know we's outside an he's handin' me his knife tellin me ta go cut a switch. Made me clean it off then followed me out ta the woodshed. I waited fer him ta do like he always did an take m'britches down an undo the flap on m'drawers. 'Stead, he made me do it m'self. Then he jist 'bout wore that switch out 'fore he let me up."

"I ain't never been as afraid as I was then. Havin ta do everythin' myself was ten times worse then when he jist up an punished me. From that day on I never did nothin ta make him want ta do that ta me agin."

"An your hopin it'll be that same for True."

"That's the plan." Vin went to the stove and poured another cup of coffee. "It just about killed me ta do it ta her…didn't know who the waitin was worse fer me or her." He sat back down with a sigh. "Sure hope she don't give me cause ta do it agin."

They were interrupted when Casey came bounding inside. "Hey Aunt Nettie. Hey Vin."

"Where's JD?"

"He had ta go on back ta town." She turned to Vin. "Whatcha doin out here?"

"True had some trouble in town. Needed ta git her outta the way fer a while."

Nettie shooed her out of the kitchen. "Go on an git cleaned up. Lunch is 'bout ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"Casey?" Vin called.

Casey spun around. "Yeah?"

"True's in yer room. Bring 'er with ya when ya come back out."

"Sure Vin."

Vin had been gone for about a half hour before I finally got myself under control enough to move. I carefully stood and headed for the full-length mirror. I undid my overalls and let them fall then undid my flap.

Shit! No wonder my butt felt like it was flayed…it actually was! Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration…but it was welted up real good. Now was a good time for that salve. I looked at the salve sitting on the table across the room, then at my hobbled feet. Great, just great. I sooo did not want to cover up my butt...at least not until I had the salve on it.  
Of course there was one way…

I was just about to use my powers to get it when Casey came into the room. She took one look at me staring at my butt in the mirror and whistled.

"Boy did ya get it good! Betcha that hurts somethin fierce!" She teased.

"Shut up Casey! I ain't in the mood."

"What ya do this time? Burn down the entire town?"

"I said shut up Casey!"

"Ya know it's too bad Vin likes me more…guess you'll never catch me lookin at my butt in the mirror!"

That touched a sore spot. I was really jealous over Casey and Vin's relationship. Before I realized what I was doing, the tin of salve sailed thorough the air and cracked Casey on the back of the head. It must have hit her pretty hard cause she fell to the floor.

"OUCH! You little brat!" She started to get up.

Aw holy hell! I quickly rebuttoned my flap and pulled up my overalls. I had just buttoned the last strap when she reached me. She grabbed my arms and shoved me.

"Casey I'm warnin ya…don't do that again. You'll end up gettin' hurt!"

Casey shoved me again.

What a stupid girl. I grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back and pushed her to the floor. I sat on her back and pushed her arm up towards her head.

"AHHH! Stop it! Your hurtin' me!"

"Ya gonna stop teasin' me?" When she didn't answer, I pushed again.

"OWWW! Get off me!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Nettie and Vin came storming in the room. "True!" Vin pulled me off Casey.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?" Nettie asked angrily as she helped Casey up.

"She used her powers ta throw that tin of salve at me!"

"Only after ya teased me cause I got tanned!"

"Then she pushed me to the floor and twisted my arm…I swear she was gonna break it just like she did Jonathan's!"

"Ya pushed me first!"

"ENOUGH!" Vin yelled, effectively shutting us up. "Now Casey. Did ya tease True 'bout getting tanned?"

"She…"

"I's not interested in anythin ya have ta say…did ya tease True, yes or no?"

'Yes sir."

Vin turned to me. "An ya threw that tin at her cause of it?"

"Yes sir."

He turned back to Casey. "Did ya push True first?"

Casey opened her mouth to explain but thought better of it. "Yes sir."

"All right." He turned to Nettie. "I'd like ta take care a this if that's okay."

Nettie was surprised by Vin's request. "If that's what ya want." She headed out of the room. "I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me."

Once Nettie was gone, Vin took my arm and swatted my backside firmly. "I tole ya no more fightin'." He pushed me in the corner an swatted me again. "Yer lucky I jist punished ya or ya'd be over my knee right now. Since I cain't spank ya, yer gonna stand here till I say otherwise. Clear?"

I rubbed at the fire those two swats reignited. "Yes sir."

"Casey, ya cain jist get that smile off yer face. Ya ain't gonna be so lucky. Git out ta the barn."

"But Vin…"

"NOW!"

"Why?" Vin asked once he reached the barn.

"I don't know…it was just somethin ta do."

"Casey, your 15 years old. I know ya know better'n ta tease someone who jist got punished…especially someone with a temper like True's."

"I'm sorry."

"No yer not… I cain see it in yer eyes." Vin sat on the hay bale. "Now, I know ya both are jealous a each other…but there ain't nothin I cain do 'bout that. I'm still gonna treat ya both as my little sisters…an even though I ain't never punished ya 'fore don't mean I cant."

"But Aunt Nettie…"

"Gave me permission ta punish ya if'n I needed ta a long time ago."

Casey was shocked. She never expected anything like this. "But I'm too old ta spank!"

Vin smiled. "Nettie fall fer that?"

Casey dropped her head. "No sir."

"Didn't think so." He pulled Casey between his knees, undid her pants and pushed her over his knees.

Casey threw her hands back when Vin started undoing her flap. "Vin please!"

"Hell Casey, ya ain't got nothin I ain't seen 'fore. Sides, this is how I spank True…I figger what's good fer one sister is good fer the other." He pinned her hands to the small of her back and brought his hand down.

When he finished, he fixed Casey's clothing and settled her on his lap. "I don't never want ta do this agin, but I will if'n I need ta. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good." He held Casey until she had herself under control. "Now, go on ta yer room an stay there until me or Nettie tell ya cain come out. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

I heard the door open and someone flop on the bed. "Ya all right Casey?"

"No I'm not all right!" She yelled.

"Jeesh…sorry for askin'."

Casey sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta yell at ya."

"He give it ta ya good?"

"I'll say! Why didn't ya warn me he could spank like that?"

"Ya ain't never asked."

"No talkin'!" Vin yelled from the kitchen.

I turned enough to see Casey on the bed. "I'm sorry I threw that tin at ya." I whispered.

"It's okay…I shouldn't a teased ya." She whispered back. "Look, can we just forget this an move on…I ain't in a hurry ta be on the receivin' end of another spankin' by Vin."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

"If I gotta come in there I'm gonna be bustin' some butts!" Vin yelled again.

"Tyrant." Casey mumbled and laid down on her stomach.

I stifled a giggle and turned back to face the corner.

1 week later

Okay, I had a problem…actually two. The first being that the people Maude's trying to sell the saloon to are coming on this afternoon's stage. I had a great plan in mind to scare them away, but now that I'm not allowed to go anywhere without an escort it's going to be pretty hard to pull off.

"What's wrong Princess?" Ezra asked.

And that would be the second problem. See, Ezra's going to be watching me for pretty much the whole day and I'm positive he wont be happy it I told him what I had in mind.

"Nothin."

"Nothing seems to be weighing heavy on your mind."

Okay, maybe if I gave him a hypothetical situation he could help me figure out what to do. "What if ya overheard something that, if it happens, has the potential ta hurt someone ya love?"

"Now that is a problem." He pulled me onto his lap. "Let me see if I can help. I gather you have a plan to help this person?"

"Yep. But I cant really do it at the moment."

"Ah yes, your incarceration. What if I helped?"

Ah hell. "Uh…ya can't. It's uh…sorta a delicate situation."

Ezra smiled. "Princess, what have I told you about trying to con a con?"

"Ta not even try."

"Then why are you?"

I sighed. "Ya already have it figured out, don't ya?"

"I believe so. Let me tell you what I think and you can tell me if I'm correct." He turned me so I was sitting on one knee. "You overheard my Mother say she was selling the Saloon, the very one which I have been planning to buy, and decided to use your talents to dissuade the potential buyers from purchasing it."

Damn he was good. "Got it in one." I said.

"So, if I were to help you, would this plan work?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "Ya would help me trick your ma?"

"I wouldn't say trick…let's just call it a dose of her own medicine. Now, what is this plan of yours?"

I quickly told him my ideas. "If we're gonna do it I need Creed's help and I'll need ta get started now."

"Then why are we still here?"

I laughed and took his hand. "Let's go!"

"Is everything in place?" Ezra asked as he watched his mother greet several men as they stepped off the stage.

"Yep. All ya need ta do is make sure they go ta the right rooms."

"Good."

"Ezra, they're heading this way." Creed said as he ran towards us.

"All right. Both of you make yourselves scarce."

"Ezra darling, I'd like you to meet Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones and Mr. Allen. They are planning to by my saloon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook their hands. "I believe you will find this establishment is exactly what you are looking for."

"Shall we?" Maude led the way inside the saloon pointing out the highlights of the main room. "And over here we have the kitchen. You will find it has the most modern conveniences." She opened the door and shrieked. The kitchen was teeming with rats!

"My goodness." Mr. Allen exclaimed.

"I was under the impression this was a very clean establishment." Mr. Jones added. "That does not appear to be the case."

Maude's poker face dropped back into place. "Let's move on." She let the way upstairs. "There are 12 rooms, 4 of which face the street."

Mr. Smith opened the door to one of the rooms and screamed as several raccoons and squirrels ran out if it. "What type of ruse are you trying to pull, Mrs. Standish?" He asked angrily.

"I assure you I have no idea what is going on. This is not how I run my businesses." She wiped her brow with her ever-present lace handkerchief. "Perhaps it was just that room. Please, have a look at another."

Mr. Allen carefully opened the next door and had to duck as hundreds of bats flew out of the room. He turned to his colleagues. "Gentlemen, I believe Mrs. Standish has wasted enough of our time."

"Indeed." Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones agreed and followed Mr. Allen downstairs.

Me and Creed laughed from our hiding place as Maude chased the men practically begging they give her a second chance.

"You can come out now."

We ran over to Ezra. He shook Creed's hand. "Thank you Master Tucker. This would not have been possible without your assistance. I look forward to working with you should anything arise in the future."

Creed beamed at the praise. "Anytime Ezra."

Ezra scooped me up. "You, my dear, are a genius. None of this could have been possible without you." He settled me on his hip. "As payment for all you two have done, we are going to the General Store where I will purchase any item you choose…within reason of course."

"All right!" We yelled in unison. We each took a hand and started dragging Ezra downstairs. "C'mon!"

The following afternoon, me and Creed watched Ezra see his mother off.

"Think she'll come back?" Creed asked.

I smiled wickedly. "Probably…and when she does, we'll be ready." I took his hand. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school."

2 weeks later

I can't deal with this anymore! My birthday is coming up and I can't stop thinking about how I'm not going to get older. I really didn't want a party…that'll just make things worst. I mean everyone's going to be telling me 'Happy Birthday'. What the hell is there to be happy about? That I'm a freak?

Well, I'm not going to be a freak any longer. Today I am going to find the GI implant and remove it, even if it kills me. Unfortunately, I don't have my knives and Vin took his with him on patrol. The only other person I could think of who has what I need is Nathan. Somehow, I had to get into the clinic alone.

Easier said than done. Since Vin wont let me go anywhere without one of the guys, there was no way I'd be able to…wait! Buck was supposed to be keeping an eye on me until Vin got back. And no one knew Nathan wasn't in his clinic. Oh, this was going to be easy.

Now all I had to do was take something so I could work through the pain. I picked up my vest and started rummaging around the pockets…ah, I knew I had some left! I pulled out the pouch and shook a capsule into my hand … Kyrloghe.

Kyrloghe basically shuts down your pain receptors for a few hours so you can keep fighting when in battle and stand being fixed up if you are hurt. Unfortunately, it has some nasty side effect, at least on me it does. Not only do I go into my 'zone' but I also get a pretty good high and am totally irrational…and I tend to hallucinate when coming down off of it.

I really don't want to take it, but it's the only way I'm going to be able to cut into myself and find the implant. I placed it under my tongue and let it dissolve. I had about 15 minutes before it kicked in.

I headed downstairs and out onto the porch. Buck was leaning against the rail talking to Miss Ellie…ahhhh, the perfect distraction. "Hey Buck, can I go to Nathan's?"

"Huh? Sure, let finish with Miss Ellie here an I'll walk ya over."

"Ya don't need ta do that. I can go by myself."

"No ya can't. Vin'll have my hide if I let ya out of my sight."

"Aw c'mon Buck." I pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Buck looked from me to Miss Ellie then back. "I'll tell ya what. Me an Miss Ellie were plannin' on going ta the Saloon. Ya walk over with us an then I can watch ya go up ta Nathan's. Deal?"

Not what I was looking for but it would have to do. "Deal."

I let myself in to the clinic and started searching for something I could use to get the job done. I hit pay dirt when I moved the towel off the table and found one of Nathan's knives. I grabbed it and tossed it on the bed.

Okay, where to start? I knew the implants were usually placed in the upper arm, the underside of the forearm or the abdomen. The Evaluator already told me that it wasn't put in my upper arm so I could rule that out. I figured I'd start with my abdomen since it's was the easiest to get to. I took my shirt off, leaving me in the black half top I wore at the compound, and picked up the knife.

By this point, the drugs were kicking full force. I let the familiar sensations wash over me pressed the blade against my stomach. Okay, now all I needed to do was cut and find the fucking implant…I took a deep breath and pulled the knife through my skin.

"Anyone seen True?" Chris asked.

"She wanted to go to Nathan's so I let her." Buck answered.

"I just saw Nathan at the hardware store. True wasn't with him."

"What? I watched her go up the stairs an inside the clinic. Maybe he took her somewhere else."

Chris saw Nathan heading their way. "Well, let's ask him. Nathan, True with you?"

"No why?"

"She wanted to be with you so Buck watched her go to the clinic."

"Well, she's there by herself cause I ain't been up there since this mornin'."

Chris took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Just great." He replaced his hat. "Well, let's go see what she's up to."

Chris and Nathan let themselves into the clinic and froze, unable to believe the sight before them. True was sitting on the bed, blood running down her stomach and left arm, dragging the knife across the underside of her right forearm. "True?" Chris asked quietly so he wouldn't scare her. "What are you doing?"

"Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh. (Got to find it…got to get it out)."

Chris looked to Nathan to see if he knew what she was saying. Nathan shrugged. "Chris we gotta get that bleedin' stopped. I'll try to get the knife away." He stepped towards her.

Someone was in the room with me. I tensed up, waiting for the first attack but in didn't come. I looked up and felt myself relax when I saw it was Nathan and Chris. Knowing they were not a threat, I ignored them and continued to pull the knife down my forearm.

I saw Nathan make a move toward me. Shit…he was going to try to stop me. I jumped off the bed and dropped into my fighting stance. "Back off Nathan!"

"True, give me the knife." He reached out his hand in an attempt to take it.

I swung it at him. "I said back the fuck off! I don't want ta hurt ya, but ya come any closer an I will."

Nathan started for me again but Chris stopped him. "Nathan!"

"Chris she's losing a lot of blood…"

"I know that but if you go near her she will stab you. As good as you are with those knives, she's 10 times better…look at her eyes…she won't have any problem killing you."

"Then what the hell we supposed ta do?" Nathan said angrily. "She's gonna die if we don't get the bleeding stopped!"

Chris went out on the balcony and saw JD walking towards the livery. "JD! True's hurt. Go get Vin, NOW!"

When JD told Vin that True was hurt, he figured she just fell or something. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he stepped inside the clinic. "What the hell?"

"She won't let anyone near her." Chris explained. "Every time we try she swings that knife at us."

Vin could tell from her eyes that she was in her zone. But he saw something else. "Ya give her somethin?"

"No why?"

"Look at her eyes. That ain't just her goin in her zone."

Nathan took a better look at True's eyes. "She looks drugged."

"You missing anything?" Chris asked.

Nathan quickly checked his supplies. "Nope."

Vin took off his jacket. "Well, I's prolly the only one who cain stop her."

"Vin, you sure? If she's drugged…"

"I ain't got no choice. We cain't let her keep cuttin' herself." Vin stepped closer to True.  
He could only hope all the training they've been doing will stop her from stabbing him…if not, then Nathan was going to have 2 patients because he wasn't gonna stop until he had that knife in his hand.

"Sunshine, it's me Vin. Ya need ta snap outta it an come back ta me. Ya need ta give me the knife so's Nathan cain take care of ya. "

She looked up at him. "Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh."

He had no idea what she was saying, so he tried again. "True, c'mon now. Give me the knife." Vin sighed when she got into her fighting stance... she was going to make him do this the hard way.

"Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh."

He stepped closer and made a move towards her. She swung out at him, slicing his arm with the knife. Vin backed off and started to move in a circle around her...True matching him step for step. He watched her stumble a few times and knew the blood loss was beginning to take its toll.

Vin lunged towards her. She reached for him, throwing herself off balance in the process. Vin grabbed her wrist, forced her to let the knife go and allowed his weight to bring them to the floor. He held her arms to her body and pulled her between his legs. She must not have liked that position because he suddenly had a wildcat on his hands.

"Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh!"  
"Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh!"  
"Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh!"

True screamed over and over and again as she landed a few well placed kicks. Vin pinned her legs with his and forced her to stay still. She continued to struggle, but he kept a good hold on her and tried to calm her down. "Shhh…it's okay. Ya need ta calm down now."

"Hooar dy yiargaghey eh… Hooar dy ghoaill eh magh…got to find it…go to get it out." She cried. "Got to find it…got to get it out."

It took Vin a second to realize what she was talking about, but he finally put it all together. "Sunshine, ya cain't git it out. Ya know that." He soothed.

Her struggles weakened. "Vin? Help me…help me get it…"

"Shhh…ya gotta calm down now."

"Please…please find it an get it out. I don't care if I die…Please...if ya love me you'll get it out…what ever ya want I'll give ya…just please..." She cried.

He couldn't stop the tears that came at her plea. "Oh baby, I cain't do that. If I could, I would. But ya know that ain't possible."

"Fuck you then!" She began to thrash around trying to break free. Vin held tight until she gave up and started rocking in his lap. "Get it out…get it out…please…please…I'll do anythin'…just please make it all better."

Her sobs tore at Vin's heart. "Shhh…"

The rocking stopped. Vin looked at the others and saw the tears on their faces. "Nathan, she's passed out."

Nathan took True and laid her on the bed. "I gotta clean an stitch those cuts. Vin…Chris…I need ya to hold 'er down, she's probably gonna wake up when I start. The rest of ya get outta here. I'll let ya know when I'm through."

"How bad?"

Nathan looked at Vin. "I'm not sure…I don't even know how many wounds she has. Help me clean her up so I can see what I'm dealin with."

Vin took the right arm, Chris took the left and Nathan worked on the stomach. But the time they finished, they counted 11 wounds. "All right. I'm going to stitch her stomach first since that's where the deepest cuts are. She's going to wake up, so keep a good hold on her."

True's eyes shot open when Nathan started the first stitch, but she didn't move or struggle against the pain. Vin laid his free hand on her head. "Hey Sunshine. Nate gonna fix ya up now so's if'n the pain gits too much, ya let us know, okay?" True just blinked.

"Shouldn't those stitches hurt her?" Chris asked.

"They should, but if Vin's right 'bout her being drugged, then she's might not be feelin' anythin'. If I only knew what she took..."

"Hold on." Chris opened the door and called Ezra inside. "Ez, I need you to through all of True's things and see if there's any kind of powders or herbs that she might have taken to drug herself. Remember, she's good at hiding things…look everywhere."

"Don't worry Chris, I'll find it." Ezra took one last look at True and left.

An hour later, a very weary Nathan stepped out onto the porch. He held up his hands to ward off the questions being thrown at him. "True's should be fine."

"What happened?" Josiah asked.

"Well, it looks like she tried to find that growth implant she was talkin 'bout. She managed to cut herself up quite a bit before we finally stopped her. Had to put in a total of 62 stitches to close all the wounds."

Buck looked up in surprise. "Ya already stitched her? Ya musta had her gagged cause we didn't hear her cry out or anythin."

"Didn't have ta gag her. We think she took somethin to stop the pain, but don't know exactly what it was she took. Ezra's lookin through her stuff now. Whatever it was, it must be powerful…she didn't even flinch." Nathan ran his hand over his face. "Ya know the weird part is I think she knew what she was doing because the wounds were made around her arteries and veins."

"But she'll be okay?"

" Yep. She should back to her old self in a few weeks or so."

"Gentlemen, I believe I've found what you're looking for." Ezra announced when he entered the clinic. "I must say it wasn't easy. That vest True wears has many compartments that are undetectable unless you are aware of there location."

Nathan took the pouch Ezra held out and dumped the contents into his hand. "What the hell…" He held one of the electric blue pills up to the light. "I ain't never see anything like this before."

Ezra walked over to the bed and dropped a clean set of clothes next to Vin. Vin looked up in confusion before glancing down and noticing his blood stained clothing for the first time. "Thanks Ez."

Ezra knelt down and put his hand on True's forehead. It took all his talents to hide his surprise when he saw the extent of damage she managed to do to herself. "How is she?"

"Nate thinks she'll be fine. Jist have ta keep an eye out fer infection."

"If you need anything, you let me know." Ezra stood and quickly made his way outside before anyone saw the tears.

Chris put his hand on Vin's shoulder. "Why don't you clean up and let Nathan take care of that arm."

"It's fine. I don't wanna leave 'er side till she wakes up."

"I'll be right here. If she even blinks I'll let you know." Chris pulled Vin from the chair. "Besides, you don't really want her to see you like that, do you?"

Vin looked down at himself again. "Reckon not." He let Nathan lead him to the other side of the room.

I was floating happily through my drug-induced haze when I heard voices. I opened my eyes and saw Vin sitting in the chair next to me. "Vin?"

"Hey Sunshine. How ya feelin'?"

"Feelin? I ain't feelin nothin'…it's all gone."

Another person came into my view. "True, what did you take?" Nathan asked.

"Take? I didn't steal nothin."

"No honey, he wants to know what the blue pills are." Another voice asked.

"Hey Chris! Whatcha doin here?"

He sat on the side of the bed. "Waiting for you to wake up." He took my hand. "Now, can ya tell us what those pills are?"

"Pills? Oh, ya mean Kyrloghe. Pretty cool stuff... makes me feel reeeeal good."

"I can see that. What's it do?"

I turned my head to see Vin. "Vin, why ya lookin all sad like that?"

He pushed my hair off my face. "We'll talk 'bout it later. Right now we need to know what that stuff ya took does."

"Makes it all go away…POOF!" I giggled.

"Makes what go away?"

I rolled my eyes. "Everythin silly…makes it so ya can keep doing what ya need ta do. POOF! ALL GONE!" I giggled again.

"How long does it keep it away?"

"Till it runs out." I looked down and saw the bandages on my arms. When I looked up again, I saw I was surrounded by Detainers. I tried to get up and run but they held me down. "Ya fuckers! What ya do ta my arms?!" I screamed. "I'll fuckin kill all ya! LET ME GO!" I used my mind to throw one of them across the room.

"Bastards, when I get free I'm gonna gut everyone while you're still alive, stake ya ta the ground an let the wolves feed on ya like ya done ta my father!" I struggled against the hold the other two had on me. All the sudden, a pain shot through my head and I felt myself starting to black out. "Fuck!" I conjured up a flame and let if hover over my chest. "I swear I'll burn ya…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as the darkness took over.

"Vin ya okay?"

"Yeah, jist bruised." He came back to the bed. "Sure am glad that flame when out when she did. Things coulda a whole lot worse if'n it didn't."

Nathan checked True over. "Don't look like her struggling pulled any of the stitches out."

Chris dropped into the chair. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Those pills must make her hallucinate."

Vin picked up the blanket on the floor and covered True up. "Think she was back home. Musta thought we was those Detainer fellas."

"Do you think what she said about her father was true?"

"Don't rightly know. Only thing she said 'bout him was that he died when she was 3. "

"Think she saw what happened to him?"

"Sounds like it."

"Damn." Chris saw Vin rubbing the back of his head. "She threw you pretty hard. You sure you're okay?"

Vin smiled. "Yep. Jist remind me ta never really piss her off."

When I woke again Kieran was sitting next to me. "Kieran?"

He looked up from his place next to the bed. "Shhhh…"

"Oh God Kieran. I've missed ya so much. Why haven't ya visited before?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"Oh. Am I goin with ya this time?"

"No baby. Ya have ta stay here."

I blinked a few times to clear my eyes…it didn't work. I dropped my head back onto the pillow. "I was so scared when ya left me...I had no where ta go."

"I know but I didn't have a choice. I had ta leave."

"Yeah, I know." I turned my head so I could see him. "Ya woulda been proud a us…we got them bastards that hurt ya."

"Us?"

"Me, Canyon an Blaed. They helped me hunt 'em down like the dogs they were…but I got ta do all the killin'…had a little fun with 'em too. I wasn't gonna let anyone who hurt my kin die an easy death."

"What'd ya do?"

"Well there was five of 'em. We buried the first we caught up ta his neck an left him. When we came back a few days later his head was gone. We figured an animal got 'em."

"The second, third an fourth ones I killed the same way papa was killed. We staked 'em ta the ground, gutted 'em so their insides were outside an left them. We went back a couple a hours later an of 'em was still alive. So I took one a my knives, heated it up an burned his eyes out…that way he couldn't see what was comin at him...we sure had fun watchin' him scream as a wolf ate him."

"But it was the last one Blaed let me have free reign on. He was the one who actually pulled the trigger. Ya know how I always wanted ta know if I could read minds? An ya wouldn't let me cause if I screwed up I could really hurt the person I was tryin ta read? Well, I decided ta make the last guy my guinea pig."

"Blaed an Canyon tied him ta a tree an walked a few yards away so's they didn't accidentally get hurt. The first time I probed into his mind he screamed out in agony…which was kinda fun so I toyed with him an did it a few more times. Then I tried ta go deeper an managed ta get a few thoughts but his pain was so intense it was hard ta keep a hold on them. So, I tried again, an again, an again. Eventually blood started ta come outta his ears. But I wanted him ta suffer even more so I did something one of the Oalyssagh Elders told me about…I piggybacked one of my gifts onta the reading attempt."

"I took my ability ta control fire, sent it though my mind inta his, an set a burning ember into his brain. He thrashed around a bit but his hands were tied ta his sides so he couldn't do anything. Me an Canyon laughed at him 'cause he looked like a fish on a hook. Blaed got a little mad, but by that time the man's head had burned from the inside out an it was time to go."

"Ya did all that for me?"

"Yep. But it caused more trouble for us."

"How so?"

"Well, when the Overseer's got wind of what we did then came ta the village an a battle ensued. We won, but we had a lot of casualties. The other clans forced the McCallum and McDaniel's clans ta send us away."

"Where did ya go?"

"Remember that cave me an Canyon found? Well, we moved in there. Luckily, we only had ta stay for a couple months. Our clans managed ta convince the others to allow us back inta the fold…especially since I was an Oalyssagh. They didn't want me on the wrong side."

I yawned and tried rub my eyes but pain shot up my arms. "Ow! What happened ta my arms?"

"Ya were trying ta get the Growth Inhibitor out. Managed ta cut yerself up good."

"Need more Kyrloghe." I sat up and felt around for my vest.

"No ya don't. Ya need ta lay back an git some rest. Will ya do that fer me?"

I nodded. "Will I get ta see ya again?"

"I'm not sure…but I hope ta." He kissed my cheek. "Now close them eyes an get some sleep."

Vin, Nathan and Chris all looked at each other. None of them knew what to say or how to respond to what they just heard.

"Holy shit." Vin finally said.

"You can say that again." Chris answered.

"Do ya really think she did all that?" Nathan asked Vin.

"Yeah, I do. She hasn't tole me much 'bout her past, but the little she has was all 'bout her fightin an tryin ta survive. An I reckon revenge was a big part of her upbringin'."

"What makes you say that?"

Vin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she's from a clan. Figure a clan's no different than an Indian Village…ya take care an protect yer own. If that means torturin' an killin people fer what they done, then so be it."

Nathan shook his head. "But she's just a child…"

"A child who jist lost the last a her kin." Vin interrupted. "I ain't sayin' what she done was right…I's jist know that sometimes ya cain do things ya know ain't right when ya need ta."

Chris stood and stretched his back. "I'm going to do a quick check of the town. You need anything?"

Both Nathan and Vin shook their heads.

"All right. I'll be back a while."

Later that evening, Ezra stopped by to check on True. He nodded at Vin and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How she doing?" He asked as he laid his hand on her forehead. Before anyone could answer, he looked up in alarm. "Nathan, she feels a bit warm."

Nathan quickly came to her side and did a quick check. "Fever's startin. Let's check her wounds." Ezra couldn't stop the lone tear that fell when he saw the extent of her injuries.

Vin patted his arm. "I know how ya feel pard." He turned to Nathan. "Well?"

"Looks like the infection's settin in. I'm gonna have to clean them." He grabbed the bottle of carbolic acid from the table. "I don't think she's got much of that stuff in her system, so this is probably gonna hurt. Ya both are gonna have to hold her down."

When he finished, he wrapped the wounds in clean bandages and headed for the stove. "I'm gonna make some tea to help with the fever."

"Will she be okay?" Ezra asked.

Nathan sighed. "If the infection don't get too bad she should. It's just that there are so many cuts…" He looked up in surprise when he felt Ezra give his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"You are doing all you can Mr. Jackson…that's all we can ask."

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Vin and Chris jumped involuntarily when they heard True scream.

"GET OFF ME!!" She yelled, her head thrashing from side to side. "No don't…don't touch me…"

Chris looked up into wide blue eyes. Neither of them wanted to know where this was going.

True dropped her hands to her waist and grabbed hold of her pants. "No…don't…no…" She kicked out, almost hitting Chris. "Wyck don't do this…please…you're Kieran's friend…" Her struggles increased into a frenzy of movement. "NO! DON'T! KIERAN! HELP ME!"

Suddenly she stopped, her chest heaving from exertion. She reached up and wiped something from her face, looked at it and visibly relaxed. "Kieran…" Was all she got out before she broke down and reached out as if hugging someone. Vin quickly stepped in.

"Kieran…Wyck was…" Sobs tore at her little body as she tightened her hold on Vin. "He was gonna…"

"Shhh…it's all right now. Yer safe." Vin soothed. They stayed like that until True finally fell back into oblivion. Vin gently placed her back in bed and headed for the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Vin kicked the barrel sitting on Nathan's porch. "Fuck!" He kicked in once more and stalked over to the railing. He stared out at the town, not seeing anything but the nasty images True's words brought to his mind.

Chris stepped outside and joined Vin, his body coiled with unbridled anger.

"She okay?"

"Yeah. A bit warmer, but that's probably because she was thrashing about."

"That fucker was gonna rape her...a child!" Vin said in outrage. "What type of person does somethin like that?" He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair. "I's don't know how much more I cain take. It's killin me inside…knowin' how rough she's had it."

"I know Vin. Believe me I know."

They stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Vin headed back inside. "C'mon. S'time ta give True more a that ditchwater Nathan calls tea."

Oh fuck did I feel like shit. I slowly opened my eyes only to slam them shut again when a piercing pain shot through my head.

"True?"

I turned my head towards the voice and opened my eyes once more. "Vin?"

"Hey Sunshine."

I felt pain radiating from my stomach and arms. "What happened?"

"Ya tried ta cut out that Growth Implant ya was talkin' 'bout."

Tears filled my eyes as my memory came flooding back. "Did I get it?"

"No."

The tears spilled down my cheeks. "It's not fair." I cried.

Vin scooped me up and settled me in his lap. "I know it ain't, but ya's gotta learn ta live with it cause there ain't nothin anyone cain do."

"I don't wanna live with it." I sobbed. "Why didn't ya just let me die?"

Vin grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "True Tanner ya jist git that thought right outta yer head. Killin yerself ain't the answer an ya know it. I ever hear ya say that agin ya wont never be able ta sit comfortably agin." He said angrily.

I lowered my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Vin wiped my tears away. "I know." He held me for a few minutes before putting me back in bed.

Just then the clinic door opened. Vin looked up and smiled at Nathan. "Fever broke."

Nathan came to my side and started checking me over. "Infection's pretty much gone. How you feelin'?"

"Tired."

"That's ta be expected after all the blood ya lost." He tucked the covers around me. "Go back ta sleep."

I yawned. "Yes sir."

2 days later

"What's wrong with her?" Vin asked as he stepped outside and closed the door. "She ain't done nothin but stare at the ceiling since she woke up that first time."

Nathan ran a weary hand across his face. "I don't know Vin. Physically she'll be fine. But mentally…well, that's where I'm not sure."

"What do we do?"

"To be honest Vin, I don't think there's anything we can do. It's all up to her."

"Dammit…I cain't jist stand here an watch her slip further away from us." He started for the stairs.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Ta git some help."

Nathan smiled when he saw what Vin meant by getting help. "Standing Fox." He greeted when the medicine man stepped into the clinic.

Standing Fox nodded. "Has anything changed?"

"No. She still wont talk or even look at us."

"Aenohe, you go eat and rest."

Vin frowned. "But…"

"I know you. You have not eaten or slept since Me'êško'e hurt herself." He put a comforting hand on Vin's arm. "She is very troubled. You will need your strength when she returns to us."

Nathan took Vin's arm. "He's right. C'mon, Mrs. Whitaker should have supper on the table."

Vin crossed the room and kissed True's forehead. "I'll be back later."

Standing Fox sat in the chair next to the bed. "Me'êško'e, look at me."

I ignored him.

"I know you can hear me. Vé'hoomêstse! (Look at me!)"

I sighed and turned my head. "Namêšeme, what are ya doin here?"

"Nénó'otsehâtse. (I came for you.)"

"I don't want you here."

"Ékánoma'e. (It does not matter.)"

"Please leave me alone."

"Why? So you can wallow in self-pity? I do not think so." He pulled me up into a seated position. "Now, you will tell me what is wrong."

"Nothin's wrong."

"I do not believe you. You forget how well I know you, Me'êško'e. There is something troubling your heart. You will tell me now."

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears. "I'm no longer the strong warrior I was. I don't have the courage or will ta live since I failed ta remove the Growth Inhibitor."

"And?"

"Vin an the others ain't gonna want me around no more cause I'm a coward an a failure. If I don't speak ta none of 'em then they cant tell me ta pack up an leave."

"Did one of them tell you this?"

"No."

"So now you can read minds. I was not aware you had this gift."

I groaned in frustration. "I don't."

"Then how do you know it is true?"

"Just the way it is. I seen it all the time back home…ya fail at somethin' big like I did an ya get kicked out."

"Me'êško'e, you are no longer on your world. That is not how things are here." Grandfather took my chin in his hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I am aware you fear losing this family as you lost the first. But closing out all who love you is not the way."

I pulled from his grasp and wiped a stray tear away. "Then what is the way?"

"You will need to talk to them. If they know what it is you fear, they can help you conquer it."

"No they wont. They'll send me away."

"So you will just let your fear rule your actions. Have you learned nothing in all our time together?"

I looked up in confusion.

Grandfather took my hand in his. "Allowing your mind to control you through fear will not help your journey in this life. Only when you allow heart to lead you will you know your true path. What does your heart say?"

I closed my eyes and listened to my heart. "That I will stay with my family…it's where I belong."

"Then you have your answer." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Now, there will be no more of this game. When Aenohe returns, you will talk with him. He will understand and help you."

"Yes Namêšeme." I put my arms around him. "Néméhotâtse (I love you.)"

"And I you, Me'êško'e."

"True?" Vin said as soon as he entered the room.

I looked up at him and felt all the reassurance Grandfather gave me fly right out the window.

Vin sat on the bed next to me and tried to hug me but I moved away. The hurt look on his face just about broke my heart. He settled with putting his hand on my leg. "Sunshine, I's so worried 'bout ya. How ya feelin'?"

When I didn't answer, Grandfather spoke up. "Me'êško'e, Nêhetáa'e! (That's enough!)"

I sighed and looked at Vin. "I'm fine." I said quietly.

Grandfather stood up. "I think I will go speak with the rest of these men you ride with. Where will I find them?"

"In the saloon." Vin answered without taking his eyes off of me.

"Good. I will return later." He tapped my arm to get my attention. "Me'êško'e, remember what I told you."

"Héehe'e Namêšeme (Yes grandfather)."

I watched him leave the clinic then looked at Vin. He was so sad…I felt tears come to my eyes and spill over.

"Sunshine please…I cain't make it better if'n ya don't tell me what's wrong."

That did it. I threw my arms around his neck. "Please don't make me leave." I cried.

Vin tightened his hold on me. "Leave? Why would I make ya leave?"

"Cause I failed. I didn't mean ta…I just couldn't find it." I managed to answer between sobs.

"Shhh." He soothed as he rubbed my back. "Ya ain't goin no where less'n I go with ya."

"But I'm no longer a brave warrior…I failed my mission…"

"Sunshine, I don't understand. What does that have to do with anythin'?"

I wiped my eyes on his shoulder. "Cause it's clan law. Ya fail ya get kicked out."

Vin pulled me away from him and took my chin in his hand. "Ya are no longer on yer world an ya ain't in no clan so's ya cain jist get this thought 'bout me sendin' ya away outta yer head."

"But…"

"No buts! I tole ya, I ain't never gonna let ya go...yer part a me now. Ta git rid a ya would mean rippin' part a my heart out."

The tears I'd managed to stop came back with a vengence when he said that. Vin scooped me up, laid down on the bed and draped me on top of him. I held on to him like I was drowning. I still wasn't convinced he wasn't going to send me away but for now I was content with him holding me.

Chris entered the Clinic some time later and smiled at the sight that greeted him. "She okay now?"

"No. But at least she's talkin'."

"What's wrong?"

Vin carefully untangled himself from True's grip and gently laid her down in the bed. "Let's go outside."

Once they were out on the porch, Vin started telling Chris what happened. "She honestly thinks we're gonna send her away cause she didn't git that implant out."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well, from what I cain tell if anyone back on her world failed ta complete a mission the clan they belonged ta would kick 'em out cause they's no longer considered a brave warrior."

"And she thinks we're going to do like her clan would?"

"Yep." Vin leaned on the railing. "I tole her she ain't goin anywhere, but I don't think she believed me."

"I imagine it's hard to just forget what she'd been taught her whole life."

"I reckon." Vin stood up. "I'm gonna go back inside. Ya ain't gotta stay."

Chris's gaze met Vin's. "I'm staying."

Vin nodded and headed inside.

I woke with a start and looked around frantically for Vin. When I didn't see him I pulled my knees up to my chest, dropped my head onto my knees and cried…I knew he would leave me!

A hand dropped onto my head and stroked my hair. "Hey…shhhh. It's all right."

I looked up at Chris. "He's…he's gone…h-he left me…"

Chris picked me up and settled me on his lap. "Shhh…Vin'll be back. He just went to get you some supper."

"N-no he d-didn't…he left j-just like all a ya w-will."

"No one is going to leave you…if we go anywhere you'll be with us."

I lifted my head off Chris's shoulder and looked at him. "Ya p-promise?" I asked as the tears continued to fall.

"You have my word. We will always be with you."

The door opened and Vin entered with a tray of food. He dropped it on the table and rushed to my side. "What happened?"

"She got scared when she woke up and you weren't here."

Vin took me from Chris and held me tight. "Shhh…I's here…everythin'll be all right."

When I managed to bring myself under control Vin set me down on the bed. "Ya better now?"

I nodded.

"Good. I brung ya somethin ta eat." He set a plate on the table next to me.

"Don't wanna eat." I pouted, feeling some of the old me coming back.

"Don't care. Nathan said ya gotta eat." He held up a fork full of mashed potatoes.

I frowned…there was no way he was feeding me! "I can do it."

"No ya cain't. Nathan said ya ain't ta move them arms around. Now open."

I saw the set look on his face and knew there was no way I was going to win. I sighed and opened my mouth.

3 days later

"Aw Nathan c'mon…I'm tired of just sittin here."

"True…"

"I promise I'll do whatever ya say. I just don't like bein up here away from ya all." I gave him my patented puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Nathan sighed. "All right. Let me check your wounds then I'll take ya downstairs. But ya ain't to go runnin' around or anything. Ya stay with one a us at all times. Clear?"

Hell, that's what I wanted anyway. "Yes sir."

"Well, look who's been sprung from prison." Buck teased and took me from Nathan. "How ya feelin Trouble?"

"Better now that I'm allowed ta be down here with ya guys." I looked around."Where's JD?"

"Escortin' Standing Fox back to the village. He'll be back later."

Before I could reply someone grabbed me from behind and carefully pulled me away from Buck. "Now aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Josiah stated and gave me one of his big bear hugs.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please! Let the young lady breathe."

"Ezra!" I launched myself into his arms.

"Girl, I told ya now to do stuff like that! Your gonna pull your stitches." Nathan scolded.

I ducked my head. "Sorry."

Ezra settled me on his hip. "Good afternoon Princess. I trust you are feeling better?"

I smiled. "Yep…good enough ta play some cards."

"I know I didn't jist hear that come outta yer mouth Sunshine." Vin said as he and Chris ambled over to us.

Uh oh…think fast! "But Vin…playin cards will help me get the feeling an movement back in my hands an wrists."

"She's got you there pard."

Vin glared at Chris. "Ya ain't helpin!"

Nathan moved to Vin's side. "I hate ta go against but she's got a point. A little card playin' would definitely help her."

"All right, all right." Vin turned to me and Ezra. "Ya cain play…but there wont be no bettin', got it?"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Got it. C'mon Ezra!"

"True, time fer bed." Vin announced.

Josiah waited for her to go upstairs before approaching Vin. "How is True really doing?"

"What do ya mean?"

"She seemed awful clingy tonight…like if she let us go we'd disappear."

Vin looked around and saw everyone was waiting for an answer. "She thinks we's gonna send her away cause she failed ta remove them implants that keep 'er from gettin' older. Seems that on her world, if'n ya mess up somethin like that, they kick ya out yer clan."

"Surely she knows we would never do anything like that?" Ezra asked.

"I think in 'er heart she knows…but her head's tellin her different. So, if'n she wants ta sit with ya or wants ya ta hold 'er or somethin…"

"Don't worry. None of us will push her away." Buck cut in.

Vin smiled. "Didn't think ya would…just wanted ta double check fer True's sake. Now, if'n ya'll 'scuse me, I'm gonna go make sure she's in bed."

"Ya wash up?" Vin asked when he entered our room.

"Yep."

"All right then git in inta bed."

I laid down and let Vin tuck me in. "Ya ain't leavin till I fall asleep right?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be right here." He assured me.

"Ya must think I'm such a baby."

Vin laid a hand on my cheek. "Sunshine, I wont never think that. I know ya are still afraid we's gonna leave ya…an if'n I need ta stay here all night fer ya ta feel safe I will."

I leaned into his touch. "I love ya Vin."

"Love ya too Sunshine. Now close them eyes and git some sleep."

The following morning Vin hustled me out of bed and helped me into my clothes. "C'mon. Nettie wants all a us at her place early."

"Why?" I yawned.

"Cause she wants all a us ta get in a full day of relaxin' an enjoyin' each other's company." He finished buttoning my shirt. "Do ya need help with yer shoes?"

"Nope. I can get 'em."

"All right. I'm gonna go git the horses ready. Ya best hurry if'n ya want any breakfast."

"Yes sir." Once he left the room I quickly put my shoes and pulled Canyon's necklace out of it's hiding place. I planned to complete our bonding today and since I didn't know what was gonna happen I figured Nettie's would be the safest place to do it. I slipped it into my pocket and headed downstairs.

We reached Nettie's in record time. As soon as I got off Eavan I was engulfed in a stifling hug. Nettie kissed my head and pulled me away from her. "You look a lot better than you did the first time I saw ya."

"I feel better too."

"Ya hungry?"

"Depends?"

"On what?"

I smiled. "On if ya got cinnamon rolls or not."

"Why you little…" Nettie swatted my butt. "Get on inside an set yourself down at the table."

"I gotta take care a Eavan first."

"Vin'll do it." She pushed me towards the house. "Now go on."

Okay, I think I've had enough mothering for one day! Nettie and Mary were starting to drive me crazy! I quietly slipped outside and sat on the porch step. It sure was a beautiful day…not a cloud in the sky.

I took out Canyon's necklace and looked it over. I was a little nervous about completing the bonding…I mean, I heard stories about what happened, but things might not go as planned since I'm an Oalyssagh and Canyon's Wicca.

"What do you have there?"

I jumped…damn, I didn't hear him come outside. "It's Canyon's necklace. I been thinking about completing our bond."

Josiah lowered his bulk onto the step beside me. "You don't look too happy about it."

"No, I'm happy. I'm just worried 'bout what could happen. When I do this, I'm gonna be mixin' two powerful forces together…I have no idea what to expect."

"Guess the only way to find out is to just do it."

I looked up at him. "I know."

"Do you want to do it alone?"

"Not really. It's customary ta have your family present when ya do the last bonding."

"Want me to go get everyone?"

"Would ya? I gotta get myself together so's I can do this."

He kissed my head. "Be right back."

"Okay…I have no idea what's going ta happen so if I say tell ya ta get down or get away just do it…I don't want any of ya ta get hurt."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem Sunshine."

I looked at everyone for the first time since they came out here. I could see the apprehension and fear on their faces. "Relax... if Canyon did this right, all should go just fine…course he was quite the practical joker…"

"Will ya just do it all ready!" Buck yelled. "This whole thing's givin me the willy's!"

"All right, all right…sheese." I lifted his half of our pendant up to my half, took a deep breath and pushed them together. A light burst from the united pendant and I felt power, love and kinship course through me. When the light faded the pendants were fused together.

"True, tell everyone ta get on the porch and shield their eyes!"

"Canyon?" I looked around but didn't see him.

"Tell them now! I'm comin in!"

"Everyone on the porch and cover your eyes…NOW!" Seven men, two women, a young girl and little boy dashed for cover.

BOOM!

I watched in fascination as a bright white light burst in a ear-piercing explosion. When everything cleared, a figure was standing in the middle of the yard. I took in the long brown hair with one braid hanging over the shoulder and the hazel eyes.

"Canyon?"

"The one an only!" He responded.

"Canyon!" I ran over to him. "Can I hug ya?"

"Ye…"

I didn't let him finish…I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all I had.

"Hey, ya wanna loosen up some…I cant breathe!"

I laughed and let him go. "How did…"

"Magic…well that an my stunning personality." He clapped me on the back. "Seriously, I managed ta convince the Annym Shanstyryn (Spirit Elders) ta let me finish the spell I started." He looked over at the group on the porch. "It's safe now. Ya can come back out if ya want."

Everyone started to make their way over to us. "Can they touch ya?" I asked.

"Nope…just you." He stepped over to Vin. "Thank you for watching out for little sis."

"How do you know…"

"I'm on the spirit plane…I can see everything that happens…all of us can." He turned back to me. "An Kieran said if ya don't start behavin' yourself he's gonna come back her an take his belt ta ya!"

I smiled. "Boy, ya think he'd send a nice message after all this time!"

Canyon smiled back. "Look, I don't have much time so we gotta get things movin'."

"Huh?"

"I got a lot a stuff that I need ta tell ya 'bout." He lifted the pendant off my chest and flipped it over. "Remember the little hidden door I put in…the one that can only be seen when their united?"

I nodded.

He opened the full door and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. "This is why I did it."

I carefully unfolded the sheet and paled when I saw what it was. "You bastard!" I slapped him hard across the face. "How could ya do it? It's bad enough ya had ta die…but ta die gettin' this…damn it!" I dropped my head on his shoulder and cried.

Canyon put his arms around me. "I had ta Burdoge (Shrimp)…I couldn't just let ya stay young forever an never get ta meet me in the spirit world."

"But ya died gettin' this! I didn't want ya ta die for me!"

"Well, I almost did it for nothin…I cant believe ya tried ta find the damn thing yourself!" He rested his chin on my head. "Besides, ya know they were gonna kill me anyway…so I figured I'd rather die gettin' this then gettin' some stupid map or somethin."

"True?"

I let go if Canyon and turned to Vin. "Canyon died gettin' the documents showin' where my implant is."

"There's also instructions on how ta get it out…"

"How difficult can that be? Just cut it out." I cut in.

"No ya cant."

"What are ya talkin 'bout?"

"They used a new prototype implant. This one's set up so's if ya try ta take it out it kills  
ya…but it can be reprogrammed. Unfortunately, the best ya can do it change it so's ya age 1 year every 3 years." He took the papers and held one up for me to see. "Here's the code an the location."

"Where is it?" Nathan asked.

I felt my knees go weak. "In the back a my neck, under my brands."

"It ain't gonna be an easy operation but you'll have no problem Nathan." Canyon stated.

"ME!? I'm gonna take it out?"

"Ya know another person as skilled as ya are?"

"But I cant…"

"I guess your mama was wrong then."

"My…" Nathan's voice cracked. "My mama?"

"Yep. We had quite the conversation…she said ya are the only one who could do this."

"Ya talked ta my mama?"

"Uh huh. Now, are ya gonna make your mama out ta be a liar or are ya gonna give it a try?"

Nathan was visibly shaken. "I'll do it." He whispered.

"Good!" He turned back to me. "Look, time is runnin' out…I'm gonna have ta go soon." He put his hands on my shoulders. "I want ya to promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll keep with tradition and sing our song on our birthdays like we used to."

"Oh Canyon… I don't know…it hurts so much to think you're actually gone. Singing our song…I don't know if I can. Besides, I ain't gonna be able ta play the piano with my arms like this."

"Ezra can do it."

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked.

"Your pa told me 'bout how he taught ya ta play when ya was just a little fella. You'd play our song for True ta sing ta, wouldn't ya?"

For the first time since I known him, Ezra was speechless. He simply nodded and wiped away the tears that fell.

"See, problem solved. Now, will ya do it? Please? It's the only way I'll know ya haven't forgot me."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "You're my Jarroo-vraar, my blood brother. I will never forget you." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "But if that's what ya want, then I promise…I'll sing our song on our birthdays."

Canyon smiled. "Thank you." He pulled another piece of paper out of his pocket. "Now, 'fore I go, I got some promises ta keep in the spirit realm."

I knew what he was going to do so I moved closer to Vin and Chris.

"JD…your ma said she ya grown inta a fine man and ta never forget she loves ya. An she said to not listen ta Buck…she thinks ya look right handsome in the hat!"

"Josiah…your ma wants ya ta forgive your father. She said he was doin what he thought was right. She doesn't expect it ta be easy, but she asks that ya try…for her."

"Buck…your ma said she's proud a ya. She wants ya to know she sees how ya treat the ladies with respect an wants ya ta stay that way. Course, she would like ta see ya marry that Inez."

"Nettie…I asked your husband what he wanted me to tell ya. All he said was 'She knows.' I don't know what he meant but from your face I can tell ya do."

"Casey…your ma and pa send their love. They said you've grown into a beautiful young woman and hope you stay as happy as ya are…especially when your around a certain someone."

"Mary and Billy…Stephen said he's sorry. He should have given up his search of the land deeds. He misses the both of ya an wants ya to know how much he loves ya."

Canyon turned to Chris. I could tell from the expressions on his face that he was going to have a hard time saying what needed to be said. "Chris…Sarah said to tell you yes, she knew. She never doubted your love for her." He cleared his throat. "Adam want ya to know how much he misses ya…he said to tell his daddy that he loves him an that he should stop blaming' himself for what happened cause he and his mama know the fire wasn't his fault."

Vin was the only one left. "Vin…your mama said she's sorry ya had such a hard life. She's glad ya met up with True cause she seems ta bring out the little boy in ya. She said she will always be with ya an that she loves ya."

Canyon folded the paper back up and stuffed it into his pocket. He took my hand and lead me away from the everyone. "I have ta leave now. Kieran an your mama an papa send their love an said they will see ya in the spirit world when the time comes."

Tears spilled down my face. "I don't what ya to go."

"I know, but I have ta. Remember, I'm a part a ya now an I'll always be with ya here." He put his hand over my heart. "Never forget that." He moved away from me and started the spell for his return trip. Just before he disappeared he yelled over to me. "Oh, by the way…when I said I'm a part a ya now I meant every part…see ya!"

And just like that he was gone.

When I returned to the porch, I noticed everyone had headed off on their own so they could deal with what Canyon told them…hell, I was still pretty upset myself. I wanted to go to Vin so he could hold me and make it all go away, but I didn't want to intrude.

Vin turned from his place by the corral. "It's okay Sunshine. Ya can come over here if ya want."

I quickly went to him and sighed when he enveloped me in a big, warm hug. "Ya okay?" I asked.

"I reckon. Jist wasn't 'spectin anythin like that."

"Well, like I said, Canyon's full a surprises."

Vin sat down on the ground and leaned back against one of the fence posts. I waited until he was situated before lowering myself into his lap.

"What was that word Canyon called ya?"

"Word?" I thought for a second. "Oh ya mean Burdoge…that the nickname Canyon calls me. It means shrimp or small person. As ya saw, Canyon's much taller than me."

"Everyone's taller that ya Sunshine." Vin teased.

"Hey!"

Vin tickled me and kissed my head. "So, ya okay with only gettin' one year older every three years?"

"Guess I'll have ta be…it's better than not aging at all."

"Ya got a point. When do ya want Nathan ta do it?"

"The sooner the better."

"All right." He lifted me off his lap and stood up. "We'll go talk ta him now."

2 hours later

"Ya sure ya want ta do this now?" Nathan asked.

"Yep."

"All right then, let's do it."

When I woke up, I noticed I was laying in Casey's bed. "Vin?"

"Hey Sunshine, how ya feelin?"

"Like someone cut the back a my neck." I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blurriness. "Did he get it?"

Vin smiled. "He did everythin the instructions said. I reckon we won't know fer sure till it comes time fer ya ta age."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "I knew he could do it."

"So did I." Vin tucked the covers in around me. "Now, why don't ya go on back ta sleep? I'll wake ya fer supper."

"Yes sir."

April 16, 1873

"Ya ready?" I asked Ezra.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I moved to the front of the Saloon. "Can I have everyone's attention?" I waited until all eyes were on me before continuing. "There's tradition my friend Canyon an I have on our birthdays…a tradition I promised him I keep going even though he's no longer with us. On each of our birthdays, we sing a song that sorta became our anthem of sorts."

"It's by an ancient group called Flaw…and just a word of warning, it's not a happy song. But when you hear it, I think you'll understand." I stood next to Ezra. "Since I can't play the piano right now, Ezra is going take my place. So, without further ado, we present Only the Strong by Flaw."

The song "Only the Strong" is the first song on Flaw's CD, "Through the Eyes"…but if you want to hear how this would sound exactly listen to the hidden track that plays about 2 minutes after the last song…it's still "Only the Strong" but to the piano

Ezra took his place at the piano and signaled me when he was ready. I nodded and started to sing:

What makes me think that it will all work out in the end  
Afraid to feel bad, better off to try and pretend  
I'm immortal, immune to all that is wrong  
Just keep on wishing, crossing my fingers so long

Is this helping, I'm growing weaker each day  
Can't stop whining, still afraid of what I might say  
Or reactions, that control us one and all

It's mine, it's pure and as decent as I can make myself  
Inside we all know, only the strong survive

So now I'm bleeding, on myself once again  
Seems I trusted another deceitful friend  
My fault should've known the deal  
Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer  
For real

Seems easy, but nothing could be so hard  
Trying to guess life's dealing, what's the next card  
I'm surely folding, I don't like this hand at all

It's mine, it's pure and as decent as I can make myself  
Inside we all know, only the strong survive

Maybe things happen for a reason, and wherein  
Lies the answer  
To overcome the grieving, of life's unruly lessons  
I'm handed in succession, it builds my pain which  
Makes me strong

It's mine, it's pure and as decent as I can make myself  
Inside we all know, only the strong survive

You will survive  
I will survive  
We will survive

When we finished there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

"That was beautiful Sunshine." Vin said as he lifted me into his arms. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Well, it's the only song I can sing so don't expect ta hear my voice again until Canyon's birthday."

"Okay everyone!" Nettie called. "Time for cake!"

Even though Buck coached me on what I was supposed to do, I was still nervous when it came time for them to sing "Happy Birthday". When they finished, I took a deep breath, made a wish and blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday True!" They yelled as soon I finished.

I looked at my family and smiled. I was happy indeed.

The end!


End file.
